Percy Jackson and the Tales of Love and Sex
by trialsofartemis
Summary: Percy Jackson's, a demigod son of Poseidon, journey through love, cheating, sexuality, life, and sex, lots of sex. All property owned by Rick Riordan and Hyperion. Smut. Lot's of smut. This story is mostly smut but I will work some story into it.
1. Thalia

**Chapter 1 - Thalia Grace**

Percy sat on his bed, eyes closed, jerking himself off. He felt blood rush to his member and knew he had less than a minute before he came. He opened his eyes and looked at that picture he was holding in his left hand. It was of Piper Mclean, a friend of his who he found insanely attractive. She had captured a picture of her topless in the Aphrodite cabin. He continued to jerk off to her light brown breasts and curved form. "Fuck yeah Piper, fuck yeah!" he yelled out loud.

What he didn't realize was that at the same time that he was yelling, a knock came on his door. Thalia Grace barged into his room, saw what he was doing on her bed, and yelled out loud in surprise.  
"What the fuck Percy?!"

Percy stood up, his eyes going wide when he saw that Thalia had just walked in on him.

"Thalia, it's not what it looks like!"

"It looks like you're beating your meat!" She said, walking over and grabbing the picture out of his hand, "How the hell did you get this picture?" She asked

"I-I-I took it.." he stuttered out, his hard dick still exposed.

"Please Thalia, I'm begging you, don't tell Piper! I'll do anything!"

A smirk appeared on her face "Really? Anything?'" She smirked wider when he nodded, adding "Well, you had very bad form when I saw you jerking off, I think I might just fixed. She crawled over to him, wrapping her hands around his cock and rubbing it slowly. She played with his balls for a minute or two before finally slipping his cock into her mouth.

She bobbed her head up and down on his cock, shooting him a smirk once or twice as she bobbed her head faster, listening to Percy moan out her name. Right before it seemed like he was going to cum, she pulled her mouth off and looked up at Percy.

"Oh no, we're nowhere near done yet." She said, letting go of his cock to not let him cum. She moved up to Percy, pushing her lips against his and passionately kissing him. She slipped her tongue into her mouth, exploring the inside of his mouth as his hands travelled down her sides. Percy parted their lips, looking deeply into Thalia's eyes before nipping at her neck, causing her to let out an involuntary moan.

Percy continued to bite at her skin, travelling down to her collarbone and stopping only when she reached her low cut black top. He wrapped his hands around her and slowly lifted the top off of her head and threw it to the ground, unlatching her lacy bra and tossing it to the side.

He marvelled at her petite breasts. He had always been one to enjoy girls with fat tits, but the petite look fit Thalia perfectly. He began to suck on her nipple, rolling it around with her tongue and listening to her moan as he licked her sensitive parts. He soon moved on to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the last, smirking at the sound of her sexy moans.

Former (and current) partners had always said that he was wonderful with foreplay. Unlike other guys, he made sure to spend time pleasuring the girl before he stuck it in her. He gave this same treatment to Thalia, running his hands down her sides, stopping momentarily to throw his shirt off, before continuing. Thalia bit her lip, her eyes wandering to his abs. He worked out frequently, and it payed off well.

Next, Percy moved to her skinny jeans. Thalia wore skinny jeans nearly every day. This was good for Percy, because he got to get a good luck at her ass often. Unlike her breasts, she had a very large bottom, giving her a thick waist. Percy unzipped her jeans and slowly slid them off, shooting a smirk up at Thalia before throwing them off to the side. He rubbed at her clit through her panties, feeling how wet she already was.

Thalia let out a soft moan, rolling her head back as Percy rubbed her in her sensitive areas. He shot another mischievous smirk up at her before sliding her lacy black panties down and onto the floor. Once he did this, one thing became very clear. That nothing, not her flowing black hair, not her petite breasts, not her thin, strong legs, not even her fat ass, beat her pussy.

When he saw it, he realized just how much of a jackpot he had just scored. She was very tight, and her two cheeks were a sexy pink. Not to mention the fact that she was practically dripping wet. He moved in between her legs and began to suck on her clit, sticking her tongue into her. He was met with another of her sexy moans, which only made him do more to her. He stuck a finger into her and began thrusting it farther into her pussy. He took out his tongue and got down to work, sticking two fingers into her and pushing in, twisting them slightly. She screamed for more, and he obliged.

He stuck a third finger, and then a fourth, Soon, his entire _fist_ was inside of her. She screamed out "FUCK! PERCY FUCK!" He had gotten her moaning this much, and he hadn't even _began_ having sex with her. He soon pulled his fist out, not wanting her to cum just yet, not without him.

He went up to her, quickly pecking her on the lips before returning to between her legs and grabbing his throbbing member, He had been dying to put it into her, and now he finally could. He repositioned his cock, shot one more glance up at Thalia, and then slid it in.

She quivered slightly, having only once before had sex. Percy slid his member another inch in, slowly putting more and more of his cock into her, causing her to moan more and more. Soon, he was speeding up, thrusting faster and faster into her, going farther and farther in. He groaned out "Fuck Thalia, shit… you feel so good."

He thrusted into her tight pussy, letting out low moans in sync with Thalia's higher and sexier ones. They went on for more and more, but soon both of them could feel their climax nearing. Thalia threw her head back, shutting her eyes as Percy picked up the speed more, going as fast as he could as the blood rushed to his member. Within another few seconds, Thalia hit her orgasm, She screamed and moaned, her walls clenching against his member.

Percy could only stand these extremely lustful conditions for another few seconds, and he soon came as well. He caught his breath, pulling his cock out to find it covered in a combination of both of their juices. Thalia rested, catching her breath and muttering out, "Percy, that was absolutely amazing."

It wasn't long before the two had regained their energy and were ready for a round two, and three, and four. They continued throughout the night until they fell asleep together, Percy's arms wrapped around Thalia, his face pulled close to her's. It was only in the morning when he woke that Percy whispered to the sleeping girl, the 5 words he had been thinking for so long-

"I love you Thalia Grace."


	2. Piper

**Chapter 2 - Piper McLean**

It had been nearly a week since Percy had spent a night with Thalia. He had since longed for her body again, but Thalia had made it clear that that was simply a one night stand, bringing up the fact that Percy still had a girlfriend.

Annabeth had been off at school all winter, and Percy had had no one to perform sexual activities with. That is, until the night with Thalia. Ever since the night, Percy had realized so many things. For one, he had feelings for the rebel. Secondly, he had more intense feelings for Thalia than he did for Annabeth. And third, he began to notice that his feelings for Thalia could be traced back to when he had first met her.

When they first met, Percy had crushed on the girl. She was cute, and at that age, that was all he looked for in a girl. Once he began dating Annabeth, he swallowed those feelings and told himself that he only had feelings for Annabeth. Yet, he still felt a burst of joy every time he heard her name. Percy felt blood in his lower regions, and realized he was getting hard. He succumbed to his dirty thoughts and walked out of his cabin, intending to have more fun with Thalia.

Yet, something else caught his eye. In his peripheral vision, he spotted an elegant blue and white cabin, with pink drapes and a dove design - _the Aphrodite cabin._ He thought back to the picture he had captured of Piper, of her beautiful breasts. It was simply in a child of Aphrodite's blood to be sexually appealing. He heading across the open field, his eyes wandering to the other cabins and seeing who was at camp.

Before he knew it, he was at the staircase of the Aphrodite cabin. He thought about peaking in the windows to get a shot of some girl without her knowledge, but realized she craved more than that. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Within a few seconds, the door opened and Piper McLean appeared in front of Percy. "Hey Percy, wanna come in?"

The Aphrodite cabin was filled with neatly made beds and mirrors next to each one, an array of beauty products accompanying every bed. The entire cabin smelled like perfume, but Percy found himself very close to Piper, who smelled strongly of basil and peppermint. "Hey Piper, I was just walking by, thought I'd come over, see what you were up to." He said, trying to act as casual as possible. Piper sat on her bed, motioning him to come and sit with him. They talked for a while, mostly about normal things. Percy couldn't find a way to shift the conversation to them having sex. Before he could get to that, Piper announced she had to use the restroom and headed out the door towards the bathroom.

That left Percy alone in the sluttiest cabin at camp. He peaked around, finding a small pile of dirty laundry and taking her dirty panties. Next, he looked under her bed and found a small journal. He flipped around until he found something interesting/

 _Chris has been a horrible Daddy. I'm breaking this off right now. Now I'm horny and I've got no daddy to punish and please me. I mean, he didn't even include saliva when we made out!_

Percy smirked, Piper was kinky, just how he liked them. He was about to flip to another page when he heard the door opening. He quickly hid the journal behind him and smiled up at Piper. "Hey Piper, I didn't know you had a daddy kink." Her eyes widened "H-how did you know?" He pulled out the diary from behind him and smirked "Oh gods Percy, what can I give you to not tell anyone?" She desperately asked "Oh I know something you can give me," he said with a smirk, moving in on her, "it's your freedom, you slut."

She let out a nod, understanding fully that she would be receiving a new Daddy. Percy threw her on the bed, listening to her soft giggle as he closed in on her. "Let's see," he said, sliding her booty shorts and panties off, "you're 18 years old." He took off her denim jacket. "So that's 18 years you didn't let me fuck you. I think a good 18 slaps to the clit is a good punishment. He sent his first blow onto her clit, she yelled out a one.

He continued doing this, slapping her a second, third, and fourth time. She screamed out the numbers, feeling her pussy redden. Piper obeyed her daddy all the way up to number 9, when she placed her hand over her clit to stop him from slapping it. Percy looked up at her, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Darling, don't you worry, 6 more slaps and we're done, then I'll make you feel really good, ok?" She nodded her head in understandment.

Percy finished the last 6 and looked up at Piper, her face wet with tears now. He frowned "I'm sorry Pipes, but you needed to be punished, now we can do something I know you'll enjoy. He pulled his pet up and wiped a tear off of her face. He then kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue in. He felt as Piper wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. They kissed with open mouths, saliva falling on Piper's orange camp shirt.

Percy parted from her lips, a thick line of saliva still connecting them. Piper let out a soft moan before Percy quickly pulled them together again and they continued their sloppy make out session. Piper grinded her body against his, making his cock harder by the second. Percy finally snapped, He unzipped his jeans and pulled out his hard, throbbing member. He rubbed it a few times while he yanked off her camp shirt. "No bras, good," he said, noting the fact that she had gone topless,

He grabbed her two, fat breasts and put his hard member between them, shoving her breasts together and thrusting forward. His cock touched her mouth every time he thrusted forward, and within a few more minutes, he shot spew after spew of hot cum onto her face. He caught his breath as Piper licked up all of his cum, like the slut she was.

In only a few minutes, Percy was ready for round 2. He grabbed Piper and flipped her over, propping her toned ass up. He rubbed his cock until it was at full length and slid it into her dripping pussy. Though it still felt good to be inside of her, she noted how much looser Piper was compared to Thalia. He put the thought aside and continued to thrust into her, faster and faster. Piper screamed out in pleasure as she hit her orgasm only a few minutes after they started, but Percy kept going for 20 more minutes, pushing through 3 more orgasms from Piper.

Percy and Piper both caught their breaths, watching as hot cum rolled out of Piper's pussy. And yet, Percy still wanted more. He started by fingering Piper in the ass, prying open her hole and using the mixture of their juices as lube. He prepared Piper a little before sticking the tip of his cock into her ass. She squirmed in discomfort, but Percy just continued to push into her ass. "Fuck Piper, your ass is so warm." He muttered out, closing his eyes and pushing his member farther into Piper's tight asshole.

Piper's discomfort soon turned to comfort, which then turned to pleasure. She let out loud moans as Percy picked up in speed. "Fuck… fuck… FUCK! PERCY YES! FUCK PERCY I'M COMING!" She screamed out in pleasure as Percy shot more of his creamy cum into her ass." He pulled out of her ass, panting heavily and landing a kiss on her lips.

"Percy, that was amazing," Piper muttered out, panting lightly. Percy moved his cock up to her face and ordered her to lick all of the cum off of it. Piper obeyed, swallowing all of his thick cum savorly and looking up at Percy.

Percy had began to look around the cabin. He soon found a large chest in the back of the room full of sex toys and began to look through it. He soon found the things he wanted. 4 metal chains and a small collar. He rearranged Piper to be under the covers and then began to chain her down. He slipped the bracelets and anklets around her arms and legs and attached them to the bedpost. Finally, he put the collar around her neck and planted a kiss on her cheek. He then climbed into bed with her and they both fell fast asleep.


	3. Hazel

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Send me some reviews so that I know what you guys want. Next chapter is going to be** ** _a_** **goddess. Not giving it away yet, but I think you guys will like it. Tell me whether or not you like Percy being Piper's daddy, and if you think this chapter's themes are good. Leave some characters down below that you want to see in the story. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3 - Hazel Levesque**

The sunlight flooded into the room through the open window. Percy's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he smelled was the smell of basil, the minty smell that told him Piper was still with him. The next thing he smelled was the nasty smell of dirty cum. He thought back to the previous night, their hours of love making. He stood up, glancing down at Piper's resting face. Her hair had gotten in her face, and Percy noted how cute she looked. He groggily climbed out of the bed, pulling the covers off of Piper's naked body and taking a moment to admire it.

He rummaged around the cabin, finding Piper's clothes. He undid her leg restraints and slipped her booty shorts on, keeping the panties for himself. He then undid the arm restraints, pulling her camp shirt over her head and laying her bra and jacket next to her. He then grabbed the bundle of chains and threw them back in the large chest of sex toys. He found a post it and decided to write a letter to Piper. He pulled out Riptide and wrote:

 _Pipes,  
Last night was wonderful, my pet. I will see you soon. Keep the collar on, especially in public. You may masturbate, but you are forbidden to have sex with anyone else. I will see you soon._

 _-Daddy_

He left the note on her bedside table and headed outside, ignoring the wide open window next to her bed and heading back to his own cabin. He received a few weird looks as he stepped out of the cabin, but no one said anything as he made his way back to the blue brick cabin he called his own.

He stepped in and realized he was practically screwed. Today was cleaning day, and his room was a mess! He looked out the window and saw that this week Hazel was in charge of deciding which rooms were clean and which weren't. She was currently two cabins down. That gave him enough time to at least partially clean his room. He got to work, throwing dirty clothes under his bed, finding a pair of Piper's panties and stuffing it under his bed covers. He started to pick up pieces of garbage when he heard a noise behind him.

"Mr. Jackson, this room is quite dirty." Percy turned around to see the brown skinned daughter of Pluto behind him. "Hazel! Hi, um, here to check my room?" He asked, as if he didn't know. She nodded her head, her eyes scanning around the room, marking her checkbook as she saw the amount of trash on the floor. "Besides the trash, this room looks too clean, where do you put your dirty laundry?"

Percy searched for an answer "I-I-I uh.." She smirked "that's what I thought." She got down on her knees and bent over, checking under the bed. As she did so, she gave Percy a view of her ass through her skinny jeans. "Wow Perce, how do you even go this long without doing laundry?" She asked standing back up and marking her notebook. "Look's like you've got toilet duty tonight, not to mention last showers.

Percy groaned, but Hazel didn't stop searching around his room. She marked her notebook when she saw a knocked over trash can and then began to lift up his bed covers. IT took Percy a moment to remember what was under them, and then he freaked.

But before he could say anything, Hazel had already lifted them up, and her eyes were now fixed on the black, lacy panties. "Percy? W-who's are these?" She turned to Percy, a skeptical look on his face. "I-I-it's uh…" "Percy. Answer me." She moved in closer to him. "It's-Their Piper's" he said, his face going red. "Piper? Did you steal these?!"

"No, we… we had sex. A lot of it." He said, the last part much quieter. Her eyes went even wider "Percy! You have a girlfriend! Oh you so have toilet duty!" He raised his hands in defense "C'mon Hazel, I really don't want to do this, is there anything I can do to not get it?" He asked desperately. A smirk spread across Hazel's face. "I suppose there is _something_ you can do." "Ok great, what is it?" Hazel moved in closer to Percy, taking his hands and intertwining their fingers.

She pushed her lips up against his, passionately kissing him as their bodies got closer and closer. He turned her around, gently pushing her onto the bed and kissing her deeply. Their tongues fought for the right to enter the other's mouth, Percy's won and he began to explore the inside of her mouth. He felt his crotch warm up as he continued to kiss the dark skinned girl.

Percy parted their lips and began to give her a hickey, sucking and biting at the skin of her neck, causing Hazel to roll her head back and let out a quiet moan. He continued to send bite marks down her body as he reached her purple Camp Jupiter shirt. He shot a smirk up at Hazel before he lifted the shirt up, over her head, and then gently dropped it onto the floor.

Hazel was a very petite girl, and she was wearing a black sports bra. He kissed her again, unlatching the bra and scanning her nearly flat chest. He placed another few kisses on her cheek as he began to massage her breasts in his hands. He continued to massage her, his eyes wandering down to her skinny jeans. His hands soon left her breasts and travelled down to her jeans, unzipping them and sliding them off of her.

She was wearing black panties, not the lacy kind Thalia and Piper wore, but a more solid and less sexy kind. He began to rub her clit through her panties, listening to her soft moans as he sped up, causing friction in her sensitive areas. After a few more minutes of him bathing in her soft moans, he slid her panties off of her legs and looked at his work.

His rubbing had succeeded in making her wet, and it was obvious she was dying for sex, but Percy wasn't giving it to her, not yet. He instead took out his cock, now hard and throbbing, and commanded Hazel to blow him. She obeyed, moving up his body and sliding his large cock into her small mouth.

"Try deep throating that babe." She had never blown someone off before, and now she was being demanded to deep throat it. Yet, she wanted sex more than anything. She nodded her head and tried again to get it down. She was only able to stick 4 inches in her mouth. "It's okay babe, try to loosen up, just let it slide into your throat. She tried again, getting six inches into her mouth.

"You want me to fuck your brains out, right babe?" She nodded, his cock still in her mouth. "Well then, not until I cum." He wrapped his arms around her head and pushed her head down her cock, listening to her gag and choke. She squirmed around, trying to get free. "Babe, just let me cum and then I'll fuck your brains out." He said, pushing her head until it was up against her chest. She slowly started to stop squirming, understanding what she had to do. "Fuck Hazel, your throat is so warm, it feel's s-so goOD!" He came mid-sentence, shooting his sperm down her throat and into her stomach.

He finally slid his wet member out of her mouth, closing his eyes and listening to her gasp for air. "See? That wasn't that bad!" He finally said when she recovered, "plus, you get to be pounded now." He said, his cock already hard again. She nodded her head in anticipation of losing her virginity. Percy grinned, rubbing his cock a few times as Hazel rearranged herself to bed on top of him. She lifted her ass up so that Percy could get a perfect view of her ass and pussy.

He moved her forward, grinned slightly, and then slid his cock into her tight pussy. She squirmed in discomfort as it went in, but soon, Percy picked up the pace and she started to enjoy it. He thrusted further into her, listening to her sexy moans as her pussy was destroyed by his throbbing member. He went faster, her ass shaking every time he pounded into her. She screamed and moaned out his name, her eyes closed as he slammed into her.

Hazel came only a few minutes after, but Percy was nowhere near finished. He continued to dominate her tight pussy, thrusting into her, giving her the pleasure of 6 more orgasms. Her cum now covered his entire cock and balls, something that turned Percy on even more.

Only 10 minutes after her 8th orgasm, Percy finally shot a large load into her pussy. The hot cum filled her to the rim, and Percy's cock came out covered in a mixture of the two's juices. "Percy, I can't take anymore.." She muttered out. "Yes you can, trust me." He began to French kiss Hazel, waiting for his cock to harden again. Soon enough, he was hard and ready for more fun. He got out his hard cock, slapping it against her face a few times before moving back down to her pussy.

Her pussy was significantly more stretched than when they had began, and it had already gotten wet again. He positioned his cock in front of her pussy and slipped it in again. She let out a whimper when it went in, but truly wanted to experience more of his cock. He immediately picked up speed, thrusting faster and faster into her. Within a few minutes, she came for the 9th time. It took Percy 17 minutes to hit his orgasm, but he finally felt it coming. He slipped his cock out of her and positioned it in front of her face, jerking himself off. ]

It only took him a few seconds to cum all over her dark skinned face. He shot spew after spew onto her, stepping back to look at his work. She began to lick it off of her face, smirking as she tasted the flavor of his hot cum. Percy caught his breath, his cock and hand covered in her juices.

He kissed her again. A line of cum connected their lips when they parted, and Hazel quickly snagged it for herself. Percy began to passionately kiss her, slipping her tongue into her mouth once more. She let him do as he pleased, his hands travelling up and down her sides. After nearly 20 minutes of making out, Hazel planted her last kiss on Percy's lips and stood, grabbing the notebook and heading towards the door.

"Wait Hazel, I don't have toilet duty, right?" She smirked, "of course you do Percy, rules are rules, and from the look of it, your room is a mess." She headed out the door to the sound of Percy cursing. He began to clean his room, grabbing his clothes and slipping it back on. On his bedside table, he found that Hazel had left him a gift, a pair of her dirty panties, a souvenir of the time Hazel Levesque lost her virginity to the son of Poseidon.

 **A/N: So there it is, this one was a long one. I had a ton of fun writing this one and I think you guys will really like it, tell me your thoughts down below, more chapters soon! Also, I have a poll on my account so please go vote so I know who you want to see in the story, thanks!**


	4. Artemis

**Here it is! A goddess and Percy finally hook up! This chapter was great to write, so I hope you enjoy it! Leave your thoughts in the reviews below.**

 **Chapter 4 - Artemis**

Percy sat in his room, mindlessly staring at the ceiling. The last 3 days of his life had been wonderful, he had had sex with 3 different girls, each one bringing something new and amazing to the table. His recent affairs with Piper and Hazel had helped him take his mind off of Thalia, but his mind was beginning to wander back to the night he had spent with her.

Suddenly, a blinding light filled the room and the figure of a woman appeared in front of her. She focused her eyes on the woman in front of her. She was insanely beautiful, with an elegant white robe and long, braided brown hair. She had intense green eyes and a thin waist. Percy immediately recognized who she was. _Artemis_ ,

Percy stuttered out, not knowing what to say. "Art-L-Lady Artemis-I.." He was cut off when she began to speak, "listen kid. I don't want to be here, but we've got big trouble in Olympus, and it's all thanks to you." Percy rolled his eyes, he was really starting to enjoy his normal life. "What did I do?" You know what you did. Thalia and you? That sent a lot of ripples up on Olympus. I'm here to set things right."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "set things right? How are you going to do that?' She sighed, "I'm going to take your mind off of that daughter of Zeus." Before Percy could even respond, the goddess had pushed her lips against his, something he wouldn't have ever even dreamed of doing. Love was forbidden for huntresses, and Artemis was leader of The Hunt. Artemis pushed Percy onto his bed, interlacing their fingers together and kissing him strongly. Percy's face went even redder when Artemis broke the kiss off and looked into his eyes. She moved down his body, unzipping his pants and taking his hard member out. She smirked, "Wow Percy, didn't even know a mortal could have this big cock." Without any warning, she slipping it into her mouth, fondling his balls with her other hand.

She pushed down as far as she could on his cock, pushing 6 inches into her mouth. Percy groaned out, rolling his head back. The goddess continued her work, rolling her tongue around his tip and mischievously smirking up at him. She pushed her mouth down another inch, deep throating Percy without needing any help. Percy couldn't hold it in anymore, and he came in her mouth, shooting it down her throat.

Artemis swallowed it like a pro, moving her head up and pulling out his saliva and cum covered member. Percy caught his breath, having just experienced the best blowjob in his life. He looked down at Artemis's form, watching as she unlaced her white robe and let it fall to the ground, revealing her fully naked body. Her breasts were firm, and he was tempted to reach out and grab them right then and there. She had a thin waist, a toned body, and beautiful legs.

She moved up onto Percy, smirking and landing another kiss on his lips before allowing Percy to massage her breasts. He cupped them in his hands, rubbing her nipples gently. He began to suck on her nipples, listening to her soft and quiet moans. Before long, she moaned out loud. He moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment he gave the first. Within a few minutes, Percy decided he couldn't take it any longer and moved down to her waist.

He moved her legs apart, grinning at the site of her perfect pussy and ass. He couldn't find anything wrong with the goddess, except for the fact that he was pretty sure he was going to get smited by Apollo after he was done. He began to lick her clit, causing her to squirm a little and let out another involuntary moan. He moved on to the main course of the meal, rubbing his member a few times, feeling it throb in his hand.

He positioned it in front of her pussy and shot a glance up at Artemis. She was biting her lip in anticipation, a sign to Percy that he shouldn't take his time. He slid it in slowly, feeling her wet pussy up against his cock. But in only a few seconds, Artemis begged for more. He obliged, pushing in further, listening to her soft moans. He sped up, and soon, he had her screaming. "Fuck… Percy fuck… FUCK PERCY YESS!" Being a goddess, she could last for a very long time. Luckily, Percy could too.

They kept going for nearly an hour, but soon they both felt their climaxes nearing. Artemis came first, squirting her juices all along his cock, this triggered his climax only a few seconds later, and both of their juices mixed together in her pussy. Percy pulled out, catching his breath as the goddess licked their juices off of his member.

Within less than five minutes of laying together, Artemis was ready for more. Percy stood up, feeling his cock harden again, He kissed her again before positioning his cock in front of her pussy. He slid it in again, wasting no time and immediately going in all the way. He then took his cock out, pushing it all the way in and repeating the process. This caused Artemis to let out a loud moan every time he thrusted into her. Doing this, it caused Artemis to cum only 12 minutes later, her juice causing him to climax as well.

It seemed as if Artemis's cum had some sort of power to it, because every time she came, he immediately came too. They spent more time making out, and soon enough got back to making love. They repeated this process for hours, skipping dinner and not once leaving to use the restroom.

It had been nearly 3 hours since they had started their intense love-making session, and they both wanted something new. It was Artemis's suggestion for anal that really excited Percy. Percy smirked, grabbing his hard member and positioning it in front of Artemis's tight ass. He used her cum to lube his cock and slowly slid it into her, listening to her whimper in discomfort. "It's okay babe, I'll go slow." He said, but soon found it was hard to keep that promise. He picked up speed, pushing his member further into her warm ass.

Within minutes, Artemis's discomfort had turned to pleasure and she began to moan out. Percy thrusted faster, feeling his climax nearing. Both Artemis and Percy were only able to hold their pleasure for a few minutes before they both came at nearly the same time. After the hours of love-making, they both collapsed on the bed together, kissing each other. At this point, the sun had already set very low in the sky. They talked and made out for hours. But finally, Artemis announced she had to leave. This deeply saddened Percy to hear. "Percy, I will give you a gift since you provided me with pleasure beyond what I ever thought a mortal, or even a demigod, could give. She walked into the middle of the room and began to glow. Percy looked away, not wanting to see her true form, There was a blinding light, and then she was gone.

Percy walked into the center of the room where a small parchment was resting on the floor.

 _I, Artemis, Leader of The Hunt, grant Perseus Jackson with the right to partake in sexual activities with any members of The Hunt. While relationships are still forbidden, sexual relations are allowed._

Percy grinned. How many people could say they were allowed to fuck anyone in the Hunt? He realized how tired he had gotten from the love making and got ready for bed. He placed the parchment on the bedside table, closed his eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Artemis's plan worked, his mind never once traveled to Thalia.


	5. One Shots

**A/N: Hey guys! For my 5th chapter I decided to do something different. This is a collection of one shots featuring different sex experiences. Most of these have a lot of plot, and they all happen in the time-span of two days. Make sure to leave your reviews down below, I'm still trying to stick with my new-chapter-a-day thing I have going, so look forward to that. Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter 5 - One Shots**

Percy traveled down the dirt road towards the Dining Pavilion. The sun was still not fully up, and Percy hadn't fully woken up yet. He decided to stop by the Aphrodite cabin on his way so that he could visit his pet. He knocked on his door, but after a second, decided to just open the door.

The cabin was deserted except for Piper, who was still sound asleep. He decided to write a note to her. He grabbed Riptide and a post-it and wrote.

 _Meet me at the Poseidon table love, be there soon._

 _-Daddy_

He left it on her bedside table and left her to sleep for a little longer. He made it to the Dining Pavilion and sat at the Poseidon table. The rule that you had to sit with your cabin mates had been lifted for breakfast, so breakfast had became a sort of mess. He sat at the Poseidon table, which was still deserted, and waited for Piper.

A girl he wasn't looking for came and sat at the table, Thalia. "Hey Perce, what's up?" "Oh uh, not much, what about you?" "I'm hungry, that's for sure." She joked, putting her sweatshirt down and standing back up, "hold my spot." She headed off to get a drink, and just as she left, Piper came up.

She was wearing her collar, as instructed. But there was something else very obvious about her, she was only wearing panties and a wet, white shirt with no bra under, giving anyone who looked a nice look at her breasts. "Pipes, what are you wearing?!" She frowned, "y-you don't like it?" Before he could respond, he saw Thalia coming back, and told Piper to get under the table.

Thalia came back with a plate of food and gave Percy a skeptic look, "not getting anything?" He shook his head, "no, I'm not really hungry." Suddenly, he felt Piper moving under him. She began to unzip his jeans, and he realized what she was doing. She took out his member and began to rub it, making it more and more hard by the second. She then stuck it in her mouth.

"So Percy, what's up?" "Oh not mUCH!" Piper had just gagged all over his cock. She raised an eyebrow skeptically, but disregarded his behavior and continued on, "Listen Perce, about that night. I'm sorry if I made you think there was anything there, but, it was just _sex."_ Piper choked when she said the word sex.

Piper filled with anger. Percy was fucking someone else, was she not enough? "But Percy, just sex is nice." She said, placing her hand on top of his. I've been thinking about that night a lot. I can't stand it anymore." She smirked, "let's do it right now, right here." "What? Thalia are you crazy?" "I'll just blow you, that's all." She ducked under the table.

Percy winced, waiting for the moment when Thalia and Piper would come in contact. But that didn't happen. "Wow Perce, you already had your cock out? Were you beating off to me? That's almost as bad as the picture you took of Piper!" She heard a gasp from under her and saw that Piper was hiding under the bench. He looked down at her, but Piper looked away.

Thalia began to suck on his cock, rolling her tongue around his tip. Percy tried his best to hide the fact that he was receiving head under the table. He felt as Piper slowly crawled away. He tried to signal to her but she totally ignored her as she snuck away. Thalia bobbed her head up and down one his cock, making a satisfying _pop_ noise as she removed his member from her mouth. She stuck it back in going as deep as she could.

Percy, who had already gotten turned on when a wet Piper gave her head, came only a minute after Thalia started, spewing his cum all over her face. Thalia slipped back onto the bench, and Percy realized she had made no effort to get the cum off of her face. She shot a smirk at Percy, and then continued to eat her breakfast.

* * *

Camp Half Blood soon filled up with more and more students, telling him one thing, people were getting off for the holidays. Many demigods would try and come over during Christmas Break to spend the holidays at the camp, and Annabeth was among the people who did that.

One day, while he was strolling past the strawberry fields, he heard a squeal from behind him. He turned to see Annabeth, still holding her luggage, running at him. She jumped on top of him, dropping her luggage at his feet "Percy! I missed you so much!" "I missed you too,' he said, He, in fact, hadn't missed Annabeth, but had rathered missed her body and the fact that she could get free sex from her whenever he wanted.

They headed to the deserted Athena cabin and began to unpack her things. Almost immediately, Annabeth began to tease Percy. First, she slipped her jacket off and dropped it onto the floor, next she took out a pair of dirty underwear and, knowing how much a girl's filthy clothes turned him on, asked him to hold it for a second. He obliged, grabbing her underwear and turning his attention back to her hot blonde girlfriend. She had just bent down to pick something up, and he could see the crest of her ass through her tight booty shorts.

She stood back up, turning to see him staring, and shooting a smirk at him. He quickly looked away, a little embarrassed that he had been caught peeking at her ass. She smirked, grabbing him by his shirt and pushing him onto her bed. "Percy, I missed you so much. I haven't had anyone to fill my _tight, filthy pussy."_

Percy could feel his cock hardening just from her dirty talk. He nodded his head before responding, "babe, I'm sure I can fix that problem for you right now." She moved in closer to him, taking his shirt off and scanning over his six-pack. Then, she slipped off her own camp shirt, revealing that she had gone braless.

Annabeth had some of the biggest boobs he had ever seen. It was one of her best assets. He cupped them in his hand, squeezing them and feeling how soft and delicate they were. He unzipped his jeans, taking out his throbbing member, and putting it in between her two breasts. She squeezed her breasts together, and Percy began to thrust.

He went faster and faster, and soon he was groaning out loud. Yet, his mind soon wandered, and when he began to moan out her name, he said something that really screwed him over. "T-Thalia… fuck Thalia, Thalia fuck yeah baby." The first hint he had said something wrong was the hard slap he received on his cheek. "What the fuck Percy?! Thalia?!" His eyes widened, realizing what he had done. "Annabeth, I just-" She cut him off, "Get the fuck out of my room you fucker!" He quickly slipped his jeans and shirt back on, looking back at Annabeth one more time before running out of the Athena cabin.

* * *

Percy sat on the edge of the lake, feeling gloomy about the events that had transpired earlier that day. He mindlessly threw rocks into the water, not even paying attention to anything at all. Suddenly, he heard someone coming up behind him.

He turned, expecting it to be Annabeth, but instead found Rachel in front of her. "Hey Perce, what's up?" She asked, sitting down next to him. He looked over at her. He had to admit that she had a nice body. Plus, her red hair and freckle covered face was really cute. Rachel and Percy had almost dated, but then he began his relationship with Annabeth. He found himself constantly wondering what it would be like if he would've ended up with Rachel instead. "Hey Rachel." He said, not answering her question. "Well listen Percy, I wanted to talk to you about something. I know you and Annabeth are dating but-" "We broke up," he blurted out. He hadn't wanted to tell her yet, but it slipped out of his mouth before he even realized what he was doing.

"Oh, well I'm really sorry about that. But I wanted to tell you that I think I still have feelings for you." She said, looking down at the ground, her face matching the color of her hair. Percy reached out, grabbed her cheek, and met her eyes with his. He leaned in, lightly touching their lips together. He felt his body light up with emotion the second their lips touched, a feeling he had never truly felt with Annabeth. He rolled over, on top of her, as he kissed her passionately.

He snuck his tongue into her mouth and began to explore the inside of her mouth, Rachel moaning against his lips. He moved his hands down her body, placing his hands on her firm ass and moving in closer to her body, He parted their lips, a line of saliva still connecting their mouths. He smirked at her and pulled her shirt off of her body slowly, finding her topless underneath. He unbuttoned her jeans and took off her panties, throwing them off to the side and marvelling at her asshole. He grabbed his cock, spread her asscheeks, and stuck his unlubed member up her tight ass.

She groaned out in discomfort as he pounded into her ass, going harder and harder. He took no mercy on the redhead. Her pain soon became more bearable and she began to enjoy the feeling of his monster cock in her ass. They both came and came again, continuing their anal sex throughout the night. Somewhere off, not far from where they were standing, Piper McLean was getting her revenge.

* * *

Clarisse La Rue had found a note saying to go to the Aphrodite cabin at 8. She threw on a jacket and headed across the field towards the blue and white cabin. She knocked a few times, but after getting no response, decided to just barge in.

She found Piper McLean, chained to her bed, wearing only her panties. Her breasts were covered in what appeared to be soap. "Oh my gods Piper, what the hell is going on here?!" She asked, her eyes scanning her near naked figure. "Clarisse, so sorry to bother you, but I'm really in the mood for a girl right now. A girl to make my night wonderful.

Clarisse, who had had a collection of female sexual interactions, felt her lowers areas wettening as she moved closer to Piper. "I suppose I could help you out, Ms. McLean." She tossed her jacket to the floor, crawling on top of the daughter of Aphrodite, "Of course, can you handle all of this?" Piper nodded seductively, biting her lip in anticipation of what the daughter of war would do to her chained up body,

Clarisse ripped Piper's panties off, throwing the shreds to the ground and smirking at her beautiful pussy. She crawled in between Piper's legs and began to rub her clit. She stuck one finger into her, and then a second. She sped up, listening to the sound of Piper's soft moans. She sped up, adding a third finger and thrusting faster, causing Piper to moan out her name.

Within minutes, she made Piper cum all over her face. She kissed Piper again, her face still covered in her cum. Then, she began to rub her soap covered nipples, slapping each breast a few times, smirking wider every time. This devilish behavior continued for nearly 10 more minutes, before Clarisse decided she was ready for her turn. She pulled down her jeans and panties and positioned herself above Piper's face. "Better get a big breath of air," she said before abruptly sitting on Piper's face. Piper got to work immediately, licking along her clit and slipping her tongue inside of her pussy. Clarisse moaned out her name several times as Piper sped up, intensifying the pleasure for the daughter of Ares.

Clarisse came nearly 10 minutes later, squirting her juices all over Piper's face. She lifted up her face to see Piper greedily licking up all of her juices. Clarisse smirked, and then abruptly slipped her panties and jeans back on, kissing Piper one more time before leaving her exposed and chained up in her bed.

 **A/N: So there it is! This chapter was a lot more different than the rest, but I think it turned out really well. Anyways, some of these characters** ** _will_** **have more chapters in the future. We have not seen the end of either Annabeth or Rachel, and Clarisse will probably come back too. Anyways, next chapter will probably be either Calypso or Rachel. Leave who you think it should be in the reviews, new chapters soon!**


	6. Rachel

Chapter 6 - Rachel

Percy's eyes fluttered open, feeling a warm body up against his. He realized it was Rachel, the redhead mortal that he had recently began to spend a lot of time with. They had been sleeping together, spending the day together, and had even began to recently hold hands in public together.

Percy hadn't talked to Piper since his run-in with Thalia at the DIning Pavilion, and Annabeth had avoided him every time they saw each time they saw each other in public. But at the moment, he was happy with Rachel. Yet, he knew that he had a tendency to get bored of girls, and he had a feeling his buzz of love for Rachel wouldn't last long.

Percy laid in his bed, twirling his fingers in her red hair lightly kissing her back. She awoke to the feeling of Percy twiddling around with her hair. This was something that she noticed he did often, just feeling her body. Rachel turned back to him, smiling and looking into his eyes, "Morning." she said softly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning babe," he said, grinning and kissing her back. He pulled her in closer, nipping and biting at her neck, sending chills down her spine. She moaned lightly, wrapping her hands around his neck as his head travelled down more, He got greedy, smirking to himself as he unlaced her bra and began to suck on her sensitive nipples. She arched her head back, gasping as he licked along her sensitive skin, massaging her other breast

He kissed Rachel one more time before moving to her panties. He slipped them off slowly, tossing them aside and slowly massaging her clit. She let out soft and low moans, but besides that, the room was dead silent. He sped up, dipping his finger in and out, in and out, stimulating her in ways she had never done to herself before.

Percy slipped another finger in, smirking as her moans got louder and louder, a sure sign that he was doing well. He slipped in a third finger, and she let out something in between a moan and a scream. She was very sensitive, something that Percy adored about her. He stuck a finger into her tight ass, an ass that was nowhere near as tight as it was a week ago. He listened to her moans, admiring his work as his cock throbbed in his jeans.

He unzipped his jeans, pulling out his member and smirking up at Rachel. He pulled her close, stood in between her two legs, and slowly slid his cock into her. He went in further, causing her to bite her lip and let out soft, cute moans. Percy went faster, thrusting in and out of her as she moaned and groaned. Percy went further into her, she squirmed in her seat, his cock overtaking her.

He thrusted faster, rolling his head back as all of the blood rushed to his cock, his climax not far. He pushed in harder, making sure that he wouldn't cum before she did. She soon began to moan louder and louder, her cheeks going red as her pleasure intensified. She finally came, a wave of pleasure rushing through her mountain like a river, taking energy out of her and leaving her with a mess of cum on Percy. Percy came nearly 10 seconds later, shooting her cum into her pussy, to which he got yelled at.

Rachel had told him on multiple occasions not to cum inside of her pussy, but Percy still found himself doing it often. He pulled out of her pussy, his member covered in their juices. Rachel got to work, licking them all off with a smirk. She twirled her feet in the air, smirking up at Percy as she finished cleaning up his member. Percy groaned quietly, turned on beyond belief at the redhead's body. He groped at her breasts, feeling their soft skin in his hands. He continued this treatment, until he finally decided that he was ready for round two.

He kissed the redhead lightly, massaging her breasts as her member hardened again. He turned her over, deciding that she was due for some anal sex. Before he did anything, he whispered, "you've been such a naughty, naughty girl." He slapped his hand down on her pale, firm ass. She squirmed out, biting her lip as his hand came down her ass again. As he continued to smack her, her skin turned from a pale color to a light pink.

He continued to spank her freckled ass, watching it turn more and more red. He didn't stop until it matched her hair, and then sent one last deafening streak down onto her beaten ass. He then grabbed his throbbing member and spread open her red cheeks, rubbing his hand along her clit to gather natural lube to apply to her asshole. He then slid his member into her tight ass, going slowly at first to make it more enjoyable for the redhead, but he soon began to pick up speed.

He pounded into her, grabbing onto her lacy red hair for balance as he forced his member into her tight ass. "Rachel, Rachel yes, hell yeah babe your ass feels so nice." He said, rolling his head back, yanking at her hair with every thrust. She moaned out, pleasure flooding through her body as her as was stuffed with his large cock. Percy sped up, listening to her moans as they both got closer to their climaxes.

Rachel came first, nearly 6 minutes after he first slipped his member into her ass, and Percy only a minute after she did. Since it was anal, Percy felt no guilt in shooting his sperm into her ass. He pulled out and laid next to Rachel on the bed, panting with her as they both caught their breaths. Rachel leaned over to Percy, kissing him lightly on the cheek before climbing off of the bed, finding her panties and slipping them back on.

Percy beckoned Rachel over, not wanting their fun to end just yet. She climbed on top of him and they began to make out with open mouths. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer to his body as they continued to make out. Rachel's lips soon traveled down his body to his member, which had started to stiffen once more. She rubbed it softly, getting it at full length before licking along his shaft.

She fondled with his balls with one hand, gently rolling her tongue around his tip while giving him a mischievous look. She slipped his tip into her mouth, using both hands to hold his member as she slowly slid her mouth further down. Percy let out a soft and quiet moan, watching her slowly work her way down his member, fitting an impressive 6 inches into her mouth on her own. She then forced her mouth down even more, causing her to gag all over his cock. Percy groaned, the feeling of her saliva and her warm mouth pushing him towards climax.

She then slid his cock out of her mouth, catching a breath of air. "Help me out this time, will ya?" She said before sliding his throbbing member back into her mouth. Percy waited for her to get as far as she could before placing his hands on her head and forcing his cock down her throat. She gagged and choked, doing her best to please her boyfriend, if he even considered her that.

She squirmed, not able to handle his large cock any longer. Percy kept her their, squirming and trying to get released, for another few seconds before he took his hands off of her head. She caught her breath, taking out his saliva covered cock. Rachel grabbed his hard cock, jerking it off slowly. She began to talk dirty to him. "Come on baby, cum for me. I want your cum. Don't you want to cum all over my big- fat- slutty, tits?"

The dirty talk was what finally got Percy, and he came all over her breasts, leaving his thick milky cream all over her. She giggled, squeezing them together and smirking up at Percy.

 **A/N: There it is! What do you guys think about Percy and Rachel having a relationship in the story? Obviously Percy would still sleep around,** ** _often,_** **but I think that an actual relationship could be pretty cool! Not to mention, old Piper has** ** _not_** **been forgotten about, so rest easy McLean fans!**


	7. Calypso

**A/N: Alright everyone, so at long last, here it is. I had a lot of delays getting this chapter out, and I'm truly sorry about that, but it's out now! Also, I'd like to mention that I started a new Harry Potter smut story from the point of view of Luna Lovegood, so go check that out! Besides that, enjoy the chapter! Also, this exists in a universe where Leo and Calypso never ended up dating.**

 **Chapter 7 - Calypso**

Percy sat down on his bed, slowly jerking himself off. He had gotten accustomed to Rachel doing that work for him, but she was gone for the day and he had no one to get him off, so he resorted to himself. He closed his eyes, his head filling with images of all the women he had had affairs with. His mind soon fell back to Piper, a girl he hadn't seen in forever. He truly missed her body, and his head soon filled with memories of what they had done together.

Suddenly, a light began to fill the room, Percy opened his eyes, realized what was going on, and quickly turned away. The light grew stronger and stronger, but in a few seconds it faded away. Percy looked back to see an elegant woman in front of him. She wore a red, sparkling dress, with a cut for her left leg to stick out. Her hair was brown and wavy, falling lightly over her shoulders. Her lips were as red as her dress, and her beauty radiated like a flame. Percy instantly know who she was, _Aphrodite._

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She glanced down at his member and rolled her eyes, "you men and your self pleasure." "A-A-Lady Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" She raised an eyebrow, "what do you think I'm doing, I got bored." Percy almost expected her to crawl forward to him, but she instead turned away, saying "beach side, you'll have a gift waiting for you" With that, her body began to glow again. Percy shielded his eyes again, the light grew and grew, and then was gone.

Percy stood up, slipping his hard member back into his jeans, zipping them back up, and heading for the door. He needed to know what this "gift" was that the goddess had been speaking off. He practically ran to the the beachside, scanning across the horizon for something out of the ordinary. And then he spotted it, better yet, he spotted _her_.

Right there, on the beach, covered in water, was a young woman. He couldn't fully figure out who it was, so he made to getting closer to her. He could barely believe his eyes when his suspicions came true. Calypso, the sorceress punished to the island of Ogygia, was laying in front of him, dripping wet, bare chested. He came up to her, seeing that she was unconscious. Even someone as thirsty for sex as Percy was more concerned about her wellbeing than the fact that she was in the nude, and he got to work trying to make her conscious.

After less than a minute of CPR, she gasped widely and jolted awake. For nearly the first 30 seconds, the naked sorceress didn't say a thing, but instead scanned across the horizon. She finally looked Percy in the eye and said quietly, "I hate the gods." Percy raised an eyebrow.

She used her hands to cover her breasts, but Percy offered his camp shirt. She slipped it on, and then be Pgan her story.

"Listen, apparently 'Lady Aphtodite' has apparently gotten pretty bored up there in Olympus, so she decided to make a "love story" to entertain herself. And guess what, we're the performers!" Percy gave her a look of disbelief, "what-what do you mean?" She sighed, "Percy, we need to hook up." Percy's eyes widened, the puzzle pieces starting to click in his mind. Aphrodite had thought back to when Percy was stranded on Ogygia, when they had had to fall in love with each other, and decided that putting those two back together would be a perfect way to entertain herself for an afternoon.

"Well, what's going to happen if we don't do it?" Percy asked. Calypso sighed, "she's a goddess, she has this whole place rigged with creatures, if we disobey, we'll end up getting killed." Percy sighed, looking over at the "young" and gorgeous sorceress. Having to hook up with Calypso was definitely not the worst thing in the world.

Percy stepped closer to her, "well if we've got to do it, then we might as well do it right." He said, looking her in the eyes. She nodded her head, "I guess so." she scooted closer to her, and slowly leaned forward, touching her lips with the Son of Poseidon's. Their lips pressed against each others, sending waves of energy down Percy's spine. He wrapped his hands around the neck of the sorceress, pulling her closer. They continued to kiss, Percy slipping her tongue inside of her own mouth, exploring the depths inside.

Percy's member hardened in his jeans, and soon, he found himself absent-mindedly pulling it out and rubbing it slowly. She parted their lips, her eyes darting down at his large cock. She smirked when she saw the length. "Oh gods Perce, you've got a lot down there, don't ya?" She moved over to Percy's cock, smirking before slipping it into her mouth. She began to bob her head up and down on his length,

Percy rolled his head back as she pushed her head further down his length. She gagged on him, splattering his member with her saliva. Once he began to moan and groan, which didn't take long, she pulled her mouth away from his member. Calypso then slipped off the bottom part of her robe, the only part that was remaining, revealing her smooth legs, tight ass, and pink core. She grinned at the demigod, her hand rubbing along her clit slowly, inviting him forward. He began to rub at her clit, slipping two fingers into her sex and smirking up at her.

"Percy, that feels so good, Percy please, more," the sorceress pleaded for more, and Percy delivered. He spread her legs apart and examined her core, wet and begging for his cock. He grabbed at his cock and positioned it in between her two legs, slowly pressing it against her lips and pushing it into her. She let out a soft and quiet moan as it slipped in, and Percy quickly sped up. Percy picked up his pace, thrusting into the goddess with passion.

Calypso moaned out, closing her eyes as his length overpowered her. She grinded against him, both of them edging closer to their climaxes. Calypso came first, squirting her juices all along his balls and shaft. Percy came seconds later, pulling out just in time to avoid spewing his load into her core, which could end up disastrous. They both caught their breaths, Calypso greedily licking the mixture of their two juices off of his member.

They laid there together, kissing and groping each other's bodies. Within 10 minutes, they were both in need of a round two. Percy stood up taking Calypso's hand and leading her over to a tree at the edge of the forest line. He turned her around and propped her against the tree. She pushed her bottom out, making Percy's member throb. It was _painfully_ hard. He smirked to himself, rubbing his length along the crevice of her ass. He presented his hand to her mouth and told her to spit. He then proceeded to spread her cheeks with one hand and run his spit-covered hand along the outline of her asshole, causing it to slightly gape. He then dipped his other hand into her core, using her juices to lube up his member.

Next, he spread her cheeks wide open and slipped his throbbing cock into her tight asshole, listening to her groan and readjust to the new filling of her anal cavity. She quickly adjusted to the change and the pleasure of having her ass filled with a cock began to pleasure her. Percy sped up, thrusting farther and farther up her anal cavity, listening to her loud moans and feeling her slippery and tight ass.

They continued at it for nearly 20 more minutes before Percy came, shooting his load far up her ass as Calypso finally got a break. He slid out of the sorceress and looked at her work, he had caused her hole to gape, and his cum was leaking out of her ass. Percy smirked, sitting down on the grass and watching the sorceress do her best to keep her ass gaping, though the effect only lasted for a few more seconds.

Just as Calypso began to consider a round 3, the trees began to rustle, a wind shaking them both. The love goddess appeared in front of the two, submerging from the trees and _grabbing_ Calypso. She dragged her back towards the sea, and literally throwing her back in. Percy ran after the goddess, watching as the naked sorceress was washed away to see. "What the Hades? She's going to die?" The goddess simply rolled her eyes, "she won't die, she'll be back at Ogygia in a few minutes, but that's cute that you care so much about her!"

Percy filled with rage. How could the gods possibly care so _little_ about people below them. They were willing to just throw them away like that, and it was unacceptable! He opened his mouth to say something, but Aphrodite shushed him. "Aw, I'm sorry about taking your little fun time away, so how does a second gift sound?" Now Percy was interested. "You put on quite a drama show, saying you're quite a player. So here's my gift. You know have the power of seduction, it will make a girl more likely to give you what you want. It isn't charmspeak, and it isn't foolproof, but it should help you on your ways."

Percy soon forgot all about being mad, he could make people do what he want, and he knew exactly what he had on his mind constantly. But Aphrodite wasn't finished. "Oh, and about that drama thing, Rachel and Annabeth are both at your cabin. Annabeth found out about you and Rachel, and Rachel saw you with the one girl here not long ago, they're both pissed. You have fun with that." She said, and just like that, began to glow. Percy turned away, and when she was gone, the fact she had just said began to settle in. Rachel and Annabeth, both pissed, in his cabin!" He quickly slipped his jeans back on, which he had only now realized he had left off, and ran through the dense woods, heading straight to the Poseidon cabin.

 **A/N: So there it is! I bet it's** ** _pretty_** **obvious what next chapter is going to be, and I think you guys are going to like it! Also, I was wondering whether or not you guys would like to see the Magnus Chase characters added in, comment down below your thoughts, chapter 8 coming out soon!**


	8. Annabeth and Rachel

**A/N: Here it is, a chapter I'm sure a lot of you have been wanting, Annabeth and Rachel. This chapter was a lot of fun to write, and I think you guys will enjoy reading it!**

 **Chapter 8 - Rachel and Annabeth**

Percy ran through the trees, not stopping until he was at the doorstep of the Poseidon cabin. He took a moment before he grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open. Everything the goddess said was true, both Rachel and Annabeth were in his room, and they were obviously mad. They were yelling at each other, but quickly turned when they heard the door open.

Rachel's eyes were filled with tears, and Annabeth was filled with rage. Annabeth spoke first, cutting the redhead off just as she opened her mouth. "Percy you little shit! We broke up a week ago and you're sleeping with Rachel?! You sex hungry-" She was cut off by Rachel, "Y-you cheated on me! With that stupid sorceress!" She sobbed before continuing, "how could you do this to me?!"

Percy sighed, he was so screwed, there was no way he could get out this time. That is, unless he could use his best tool, a body that knew how to treat a girl right, at least sexually. He was still working on that emotionally one. He remembered his new ability, and decided to test it out. He got closer to the two, "Girls girls, I'm sorry if I hurt your fingers, but my body is meant for sharing." He thought that that might work to seduce the girls, but it did nothing. Instead, it just made Annabeth more pissed.

She pushed him against the wall in anger, "oh really? That's bullshit Percy!" She said, her face full of rage. She began pacing the room in anger, something she did often. Percy sighed, that had no effect on the girls, except for making the daughter of Athena more angry. He tried something else, "Listen, I know it was wrong of me, but people just can't deny my long cock, can they?" This seemed to have an effect on the girls, Annabeth seemed to get slightly calmer and Rachel stopped sobbing.

He realized the best way to get them seduced was to be more upfront. Rachel turned to her, "Percy, I think we should break up." Percy snapped back, in a confident and sexy tone, "I think that you two should get on your knees and blow my cock until I'm satisfied." Rachel couldn't help but let out a moan through her clenched teeth, and Annabeth bit her lip. It was obviously working, but he wasn't there yet.

"There's plenty of my cock to go around, and I know for a fact that you two are desperate for my hard, long, desirable cock inside your tight and wet pussies, don't you?" He smirked, watching the power of seduction working on the two girls. He sent one last attack at the girls' defenses. "So why don't you two get down on your knees and shove my cock down your throats until I drown in my thick, milky cream?"

Rachel broke in the most spectacular of ways. She let out a moan, _ripping_ off her Camp Half Blood shirt and throwing it to the ground. She then threw herself onto her knees, submitting herself over to Percy. Annabeth's hands could no longer resist the temptation, and they traveled down to her booty shorts. She slipped her fingers in and began to rub her clit. "Oh come on Wise Girl, there's no need for you to do that by yourself. I'll do it for you." She finally submitted, joining Rachel in getting on her knees in front of the son of Poseidon.

Percy pulled the shirt off of Annabeth, leaving them both topless. He smirked, remembering that only a minute or two ago they were both mad at him, and know they were kneeling before him, giving their bodies to Percy. Percy ran his fingers along Annabeth's cheek. had admittedly missed the girl, and was happy to have her beside her again, not to mention that he had his sexy redhead girlfriend with him too. He unzipped his jeans, pulling out his throbbing member. He had been fucking Calypso earlier that day, but he hoped that he would still have enough energy to serve the two girls justice.

He rubbed his length, his eyes switching between the two topless girls. He ordered them to lick along his shaft, and they immediately obeyed. They both ran their tongue against his member, Rachel being extra naughty and popping his balls into her mouth. Percy couldn't resist the sight, and had to stand back for a minute to stop him from spewing his load too early. He jumped back in once he had recovered, ordering Rachel to deepthroat him, and demanding that Annabeth forced his cock down on the redhead.

Rachel pushed his length as far down as he could, and Annabeth helped with the rest. She put her hands on her head and pushed down, wincing slightly to the sound of her choking. Rachel's lips now touched his chest, his cock stuffed down her throat. She choked, squriming as she tried to escape, Annabeth not allowing her too.

After a few more seconds of Rachel trying to escape, Percy finally ordered Annabeth to let her go. A line of saliva connected Rachel's lips and Percy's member, and Annabeth greedily stole it with her tongue, smirking up at Percy while doing so. Percy then ordered them to get in front of his cock as he began to rub it quickly, only a few seconds from his climax. He went faster, and came a few seconds later. He shot spew after spew of hot and creamy cum onto the two girls' faces.

He admired his work, their faces were covered in his load, and then they did one of, if not _the_ hottest things he had ever seen. They began to lick the cum off of each other's faces. Rachel went first, running her tongue along Annabeth cheek. Annabeth followed closely after, and they both licked up each others cum.

Percy sat back, admiring the two girls, who began to passionately make out in front of him. The scene got him hard again quickly, and he was eager for a round two. He grabbed Annabeth, unzipping her booty shorts, throwing them off, and then taking off her panties. He took a second to stand back and admire her body in the nude before he pulled her close, spread her legs, and slid his hard member into her core, feeling her lubrication do its work.

He sped up, pushing his cock into her as she began to let out involuntary moans, cueing him to give her more. He went faster, thrusting into Annabeth ruthlessly, showing no mercy. He kept going, and pushed through two of her orgasms before he finally came. He shooted his load far into her pussy, pulling out his length while he caught his breath.

Within a few more minutes, he was ready for a round three. He rubbed his cock, seductively ordered his redhead girlfriend to spread her cheeks, and slid his cock into her tight asshole. She groaned at first, but soon adjusted to him inside of her and began to moan out in pleasure as his length slid into her tight ass, filling up her cavity.

Percy pushed his cock further into her ass, the slippery feeling causing him to creep closer and closer to his climax. He pounded against her, causing her entire body to shake. Rachel let out one more moan before a wave of pleasure washed through her body like a tidal wave. Percy came a few minutes later, shooting his load far up into her asshole.

He pulled his cock out and ordered Annabeth to lick everything off of it. She quickly did so, and then began to make out with Rachel. Percy sat back as he watched the two girls perform their lesbian actions with each other. The three of them laid there all night, making out, and making love. The thought of the pain Percy had put them through never once crossed either of their minds.


	9. Samirah

**A/N: Hey guys, so here is Chapter 9. As you may know, Sam is a Muslim. The things they did in this chapter were very against the rules of Islam, I am just warning you about that now. I fully support the religion of Islam, and I don't mean to offend anyone or religion. That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will be another collection of One Shots, with quite a few interesting characters in it, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9 - Samirah al-Abbas**

There was really only one way to explain things at Camp Half Blood, weird. And not the normal "camp full of half gods" weird, but even more weird than that weird. Camp Half Blood had some very strange visitors. Magnus Chase, the dead cousin of Annabeth, a Muslim servant of a Norse God, a gender fluid child of Loki, a dwarf, and a deaf elf. Yeah, I warned you, weird.

Percy had been eyeing one of those people in particular, the Muslim who went by the name of Samirah al-Abbas. He really wanted that girl, but he had a feeling that that wouldn't work out well, considering her religion forbid it. Yet, he still had to try. He was mindlessly walking down a path when he spotted the girl. Sam was walking through the woods, most likely "enjoying the nature," as so many people liked to do. He watched her from a distance, before he decided to take his shot.

He waded through the vines until he caught the attention of the girl. She started in the direction of Percy, and they met at a small clearing, "Hey, is something up?" Percy shook his head, "nope, just saw you out here in the woods, thought that I would stop by and say hi." She nodded her head. Percy then took his shot, "want to go by the sea, it's really nice over there." She shrugged, even though she had her suspicions. Why was Percy acting the way he was? She pushed the thought aside as the greek demigod led her back through winding forests paths until they eventually came out at a small beach.

He took a seat on the sand, and Sam followed. "So Sam, how long are you going to be at Camp?" "Only a few more days, then we're heading off again." He nodded, putting his hand not far from her's to which she pulled her's away. Percy let out a sigh, the conversation was going nowhere. He closed his eyes and thought for a minute. He knew that there was, most likely, no way that he could get the girl to go with her, but he could most likely get her to if he used his power of seduction. Afterall, he had successfully used it to get an infuriated and a sobbing girl to partake in a threesome with him, how hard could it be to get a Muslim girl to fuck him?

He knew it was wrong, but for the time being, he didn't care. He could feel his member hardening, and he had a burning desire to have the girl pleasure him. Before he could continue, Sam spoke, "Listen Percy, it was nice talking with you but I think I better head out." She stood up and began off, but Percy followed after her. "Wait, Sam. I don't think you should head out, I think you should take off your clothes and let me take away your virginity."

Sam's eyes widened, and within a second, she sent a painful slap across his face. Percy turned, the stinging washing away from his face as he watched the girl storm off in disgust. Percy followed after her, still determined. "Wait, listen-" "Is this what you brought me out here for, so you could fuck me like the asshole you are?" "Sam, wait, just one second." Sam turned back to Percy, and he made his move. He pulled her in and pressed his lips against hers, feeling a wave of warmth run through his body.

He expected her to pull away, but she didn't, she instead willingly let him kiss her, and when he finally pulled away, he noticed a small change in her eyes. He wondered if the same things had happened when he had seduced Rachel and Annabeth, and he noticed it now because he was so close to her. He ran her fingers along her cheek, smile at her as he led her over to a tree. "I knew you would come to your senses eventually, now let's get to work."

He propped her against the tree and began to strip away her clothes. He started with her hijab, watching her silky black hair gracefully fall down over her shoulders. Then he unzipped her pants and slid them down her body, doing the same with her panties. She was now left in only her top. He began to kiss her, slipping his tongue into her mouth as she wrapped her hands around his waist.

He abruptly stopped the passionate kissing and got down on his knees. He examined her tight pussy, which was practically dripping. He ran his fingers along her clit, that alone causing her to moan. Oh, the fun he was going to have with the girl. He continued to rub along her crest, picking up speed to make her feel the friction. He smirked up at her and slipped two fingers into her unused core, watching her roll her head back and let out another moan.

Sam arched her back as the demigod slipped yet another finger into her tight pussy, making her let out a loud moan. Her mind felt much blanker than it was before, and the only thought on her mind was that she whatever Percy was doing to her, he had to continue. He began to vibrate his three fingers rapidly, and Sam was only able to stand those conditions for a few seconds. She let out an explosive moan as she came all over Percy's fingers and arm, giving Percy one of the biggest orgasms he had ever seen.

She caught her breath as the pleasure washed through her body, leaving her breathless. She looked up at Percy, a twinkle in her eye. He kissed the girl, unzipping his jeans and retrieving his painfully hard member. He gently pushed Sam onto her knees, and looked down at her. She looked back up with gentle eyes, and then glanced down at his hard member. She grinned before she began to lick along his shaft. She fondled his balls while coating his length with a layer of her saliva.

After properly teasing Percy, Sam finally slipped his cock into her mouth. She moved her head down, barely fitting any of his length inside her mouth. She pulled it out and looked up at Percy, "I'm sorry, I can't get any further." "It's ok, just relax and let it slide down your throat." She nodded, noting the advice as she slipped his member into her mouth once again. This time, she relaxed and let it casually slide down her throat until she began to gag. She did her best to hold it there, gagging and covering his cock with saliva.

Percy let out a series of moans as she stuffed his cock down her throat. Despite being a virgin, Sam was surprisingly good at giving oral. She pulled his cock out, catching a breath and smirking up at Percy before continuing to give him head. She bobbed her head up and down on his cock, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. Within a few minutes, he pulled his cock out of her mouth and began to quickly jerk himself. He let out one last low moan as he shot spew after spew of his hot and creamy cum onto her face. Her brown skin and black hair was now covered in his white cum, a sight that turned him on beyond belief. She began to lick up his juice, smirking as she did so.

Percy bit his slip as she licked up the rest of his cum, making it obvious she was ready for more. Percy, however, wasn't. His cock was not yet ready for a round two, so they spent the next few minutes passionately kissing and groping each other, until Percy's member was near it's full length again. He then ran his fingers down her body until he came to her core. He rubbed it slowly, feeling just how wet it was. The girl was most definitely ready for his cock.

Percy propped her up against the tree and slid his hard member in, causing Sam to moan out the second it slipped into her pussy. He went slow, knowing that she had never once experienced any sort of penetration as serious as the one he was giving her. He slowly went in further, wanting the experience to be memorable for the Muslim. Within a few minutes, Sam's initial discomfort faded away and she began to enjoy the feeling of his cock inside her tight sex.

He gave her all of him, pushing his cock all the way inside of her, and then going all the way back, and repeating the process over and over again. She moaned and groaned as her virginity and innocence melted away before her eyes. She had planned on waiting a long time before losing her virginity, but all of her plans left her mind the second his cock entered inside of her. Percy thrusted into Sam, rolling his head back as he let out a series of low and quiet groans. Within a minute or two, Sam came again, being so inexperienced in the field.

Percy, however, took nearly an hour to finally cum, letting Sam experience 6 more mind-numbing, breath-taking, pleasure intense orgasms. Percy finally shot his cum far up her pussy, pulling out to see his member glazed in her cum. He ordered her to lick him dry, and she immediately did so. After they both recovered, they got to groping and making out. Their lips pressed against each other's, Sam's hands on his firm chest, Percy's on her firm ass.

They made out for nearly half an hour, feeling each other's body, until the sort-of trance that Percy had set on Sam faded away. She abruptly stopped kissing Percy, looking into his eyes with a difference glance than before, and quickly dressing herself. "Listen Percy, this was a mistake. Just, don't tell anyone we did this, okay?" "Sam? I thought you enjoyed-" "Goodbye Percy."

And with that, she threw her shirt back over her body and ran off, back towards the cabins of Camp Half Blood, leaving Percy, naked, in the middle of the forests. He sighed, dressing himself before he too made his way back to the cabins, thinking back to his experiences with Samirah al-Abbas, daughter of Loki.


	10. One Shots II

**A/N: Alright, so here is Chapter 10. Chapter 10 is another collection of one shots. I made this one longer as a sort of "10 chapters special," but besides that there's nothing at all special about it. Leave your reviews about what girls you want to see in the story!**

 **Chapter 10 - One Shots**

Percy sat up in bed. Sunlight filled the room, He looked over to his side, but remembered the sad truth that he had no one to sleep with. Though handy for at the moment, his power of seduction did not have a lasting effect on girls. All 3 of the girls that he had tried it out on ended up leaving him soon after.

Annabeth hadn't talked with him for a while, Rachel broke up with him, and the Norse Gods gang had left to continue on their quest, leaving Percy totally alone. Yet, he couldn't help but feel a little excited. Word had gotten around that the Hunters of Artemis would be crashing at the Camp for a few nights, and Percy remembered that he had earned special privilege to fuck like rabbits with any of the hunters he wanted to. He changed into clean clothes and briskly walked down to the Dining Pavilion.

He happily noted that a group of around 8 hunters were huddled together, speaking in low voices. He decided that if he was going to have sex with any of them, it wouldn't be until after breakfast. He grabbed some bacon and sausage links and dug in, making a sacrifice to the gods before. He ate quickly, excited to have a selection of girls that he could get to fuck him. Percy made his way over to the group, sitting by them and starting a conversation.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" He got mixed emotions when he joined their group. Half of their faces lit up with excitement, while the other half disregarded him.

"Percy, it is good to see you," said Phoebe, one of the hunters he recognized. "Good to see you too, Phoebe." He said with a smile. Despite half of the hunters treating him much better than they ever did, the other half were totally ignoring him, turning their heads away in disgust.

"So, Percy. That, about that time with Lady Artemis," this time, it was Zoe Nightshade that spoke, "we know that you are allowed to um, give us… pleasures…" Zoe's face went slightly red, embarrassed to say what she was asking for.

"And we were wondering if you would maybe… give us those pleasures?" Phoebe picked up, daringly looking Percy in the eyes.

Percy nodded his head, "of course I will," he said with a smirk, standing up and grabbing their hands. They both blushed as Percy led them out of the Pavilion quickly, not wanting too many people to see him leading two beautiful hunters into the forest.

He stopped at a small meadow, right next to a large oak tree. This used to be his favorite place to come with Annabeth, and he smirked just at the idea of fucking two girls at their old favorite spot. He watched the two girls creep closer to him.

"Now listen Percy, we haven't done this for thousands and thousands of years, so we might be a little rusty." Percy nodded, and then began to undress the girls, seeing they weren't going to do it for him. He found that both of them did not wear any sort of underwear. He stood back once he had made them naked and looked at their nude forms.

Most anyone who saw them like this would get killed by Artemis, but he was the exception. He ran his fingers down Zoe's body, rubbing her thighs softly. Phoebe began to passionately kiss Zoe, pressing their lips together as their hands explored each other's bodies. Percy sat back and watched, feeling his member harden to its full length.

He unzipped his jeans and pulled it out, rubbing it slowly as the two naked hunters explored each other's bodies. Percy then fake-coughed to show that it was his turn to have some fun. The two parted their lips and looked up at Percy, breaking the line of saliva that was still connecting their lips.

They both smirked and crawled towards Percy's hard member, and simultaneously both started to lick along his length. Percy let out a series of low moans as they covered his member in their saliva, Zoe teasingly slipping her mouth over his tip. Percy bit his lip, rolling her head back as Zoe managed to get 5 inches down her mouth, something very impressive for a sex-prohibited hunter. Percy helped her out with the other 3 inches of his member, lightly pushing her head further down his hardened length.

Percy let out a groan as her head bobbed up and down on his cock, Phobe watching closely from a distance. Phoebe began to run her hands down Zoe's side, her hands exploring Zoe's soft skin. Percy watched in amusement as Zoe edges him closer to climax. Just as he was about to shoot his load down her throat, he pullled out of her mouth and shot a giant amount of cum onto the two girls' faces, covering them with his creamy and thick substance.

They began to greedily lick up his cum, smirking up at Percy as they did so. Percy leaned against the large oak tree, watching them do their work. After a few minutes, Zoe was ready for a round two. She spread her legs and glanced up at Percy, begging for his cock. Percy rubbed his member, hardening it and scanning over her body. He rubbed along her clit, finding that she was already dripping wet.

Percy positioned his member, and then slowly slid it into her sex, causing her to moan out just at insetion. He went slow at first, not wanting to go too rough for, what he presumed was, her first time. He sped up as she adjusted to the feeling, and soon was quickly pumping into the hunter. Phoebe then crawled up to Percy and began to kiss him Percy slipped his tongue into Phoebe's mouth as his hands ran down her sides, slowly coming to the crest of her waist. All the while, he continued to thrust into Zoe, speeding up every seconnd.

Percy began to rub along Phoebe's clit, slowly slipping one finger into her. He continued to thrust into Zoe, fingering her the entire time. They continued for hours, making intense love to each other.

* * *

Two days had passed since his experience with the two hunters, Percy still had no craving for sex. He felt nothing could possibly top that experience, so there was no point looking, at least for a few days. The demigod decided to go outside, opting to find _something_ to do. He exited his cabin and scanned across the line of other cabins. He spotted the Aphrodite cabin, but still hadn't talked to Piper since the day at the pavilion. Then, he spotted the Zeus cabin. His temptations took him over and he started walking towards the elegant cabin.

He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He sighed and then entered. H was in there, but she was asleep. Percy crept over to her bed and examined her face. He felt the feelings he had felt with her that night rush back to her, and he tried to push them away. He ran his finger along her cheek, the feelings of love and lust rushing over him again.

He kissed her on the cheek and pulled the covers off of her body. She was wearing a white night gown, and he noticed something else surprising about her, she had a small stuffed bear up against her body. Percy grinned, looks like Camp Half Blood's biggest rebel had a little girl still inside of her. He smiled, his eyes running down her body as blood began to rush to his member. Not only was she adorable when she was asleep, she was also extremely sexy. He unzipped his jeans and began to rub his member slowly, his eyes scanning over her body.

He pulled the nightgown off of her body and smirked when he saw her breasts. He continued to jerk off to her sleepen body, edging closer to orgasm every second. Finally, he coudln't hold it in anymore and he shot spew after spew of his hot and creamy cum onto her face. He gawked at the site of her face covered with his juice.

He zipped his jeans back on and began to rub at her breasts softly, being careful not to wake her up. Thalia moaned and turned in her sleep, and Percy stood back in fear that she was waking up. He then took his phone out of his pocket, took a picture of her cum-covered face and topless form, and headed towards the sink at the back of the cabin. He grabbed a rag and wettened it. He cleaned off her face, threw her nightgown back on, softly placed the stuffed animal in her arms, and pulled the covers back over her body.

He kissed her on the lips and left the cabin. Just as he was leaving, he muttered the same words that he had said to her when he last saw her sleeping-

"I love you, Thalia Grace."

* * *

Ever since Percy had played with Thalia's sleeping body, he had felt a heavy weight of regret on his shoulders. He seriously cared about that girl, and his inner thoughts were screaming out that he loved her, and he had used her body to get off without her position. He deleted the pictures of her about a day later, not wanting to have it on his phone any longer, but he knew that that didn't stop the fact that he did it to her.

Percy, wanting to make things right, decided to start with one of the other girls who was seriously pissed at him, Piper. He threw a jacket on, slid into his shoes, and headed outside. The camp was nearly empty, and he had a feeling Piper would be at her cabin. He made his way over and gently knocked on the door. He was hoping PIper would open, but Drew did instead.

"Percy Jackon? What brings you out here?" She asked, chewing on a piece of gum.

"I was wondering if I could talk to PIper," he paused, looking past Drew and into the cabin, "is she here?"

Drew shook her head, "she's feeding the horses, come in, she'll be here any minute now." Percy relunctantly entered the cabin. There were two other girls in the cabin, not counting Drew. He took a seat on an empty bed, and put his hands on his lap, feeling very out of place in the beauty cabin.

"So Mr, Jackson, what business do you have talking to McLean, you'll want to stay away from her, ya know?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "why?'

"Because she's a bitch," Drew said casually, not even looking in the direction of him, "but let me guess, you too fucked? That seems to be a common trend between you and every single girl at camp," '

Percy's eyes widened, "Oh-I-uh-"

"So when do I get my turn?" She asked casually, "what are you doing right now?"

"I-I was going to talk to Piper, remember?"

"Oh, I'm really good, we'll be done before she even gets here." She turned and seductively climbed onto his lap, "Fine, I'll just give you head, I have a craving for cum anyway, and then you can have your lovey-dovey talk with Piper, how does that sound?" Percy nodded his head, and Drew got straight to work.

She shifted her body so that she was on her knees and unzipped her jeans. She pulled out his hardeneing member and raised an eyebrow, "is this really what every single girl at camp has been freaking out about?"  
"It's not hard yet," She rolls her eyes and gets to work, rubbing along it and watching it grow in length to it's full 8 inches.

"Now this is something I want inside of me, pounding me until I don't remember my name, but I guess we'll have to put a raincheck on that one." On that note, she slipped his head into her mouth and glanced up at Percy. She pushed her head down, fitting 6 inches in without any help. Percy then decided she needed a little help.

"Let's see just how much of a slut you are," he forced her head down on his cock, pushing her lips against his chest. She squirmed as he forced it down her throat. He caused her to let a few tears run down her cheek, ruining her neatly done mascara.

The way that her body tried to pull away was what really got him, he came only 10 seconds later, shooting his cum down her throat. She pulled away, catching her breath as saliva rolled down her chin. She did nothing to clean up, simply standing back up and moving to the other side of the room.

It was only a few seconds after they finished that Piper entered the cabin.

"Percy, what are you doing here?"  
"Piper, I wanted to talk with you," he said, trying to be as honest as possible.

"Oh, ok, should we go somewhere?" Percy glanced over at Drew, who was now rubbing her legs seductively.

"Actually, could we just stay here?" She gave him a weird look, but agreed. "Listen Piper, I'm sorry about Thalia, I didn't know she would do that, I was loving what you were doing." He said, putting his hand over hers. Piper swatted his hand away and looked away. It was very normal to talk about sex in the Aphrodite cabin, saying they were a cabin full of sex addicts.

"Percy, you really hurt me," she said, looking out the window.

"I can't control what Thalia does," he says, placing his hand on her leg. She sighed, "Percy, do you have feelings for me?" Percy's eyes widened, that was a serious question. He looked over at Drew, who was still trying to seduce him, making him more and more horny by the second, he now craved sexy.

"Yes, Pipes, I do." Piper turned back to Percy and kissed him in enjoy, whispering into his ear, "Percy, I love you, I really, really love you." Percy wrapped his hands around her neck and pulled her body closer to his. He felt as Piper's hands traveled to his crotch. She began to deviously unzip his jeans, retrieving his member from inside. Percy grinned, stealing a glance over at Drew, who shot a wink at him. The two other girl's didn't even blink as Piper began to dirty-talk him.

"Percy, I missed your big, fat, pleasuring cock. I want you to fill me up with your juicy, cock. I want to cover your cock with my saliva, don't you like that Daddy?' Percy groaned as he nodded, the dirty-talk turning him on intensely. His cock sprung out, only an inch or two from her face. Percy began to slap her with his member, hearing her moan as he did so. She began to lick along his length, but Percy wanted more. After all, he had just receieved a blowjob from Drew only a few minutes before.

He grabbed Piper and _flipped_ her over, turning her onto her back. He heard Drew let out a little giggle from off to the side, and got an idea. Piper had made it clear that she wanted Percy all for herself, but then he remembered the day at the Dining Pavilion. Gears started to shift in his mind and he got a plan.

"Close your eyes, Pipes, I'll be back in a minute." She did so, closing her eyes for the man she loved. Percy stood up and made his way over to Drew. Drew watched him with anticipation, feeling excitement as she got closer. When Percy arrived, he jumped right into the action. He practically ripped off her blouse shirt, He unlaced her bra and began to suck on her nipples.

Drew held back moans, starting to catch on to Percy's plans. He switched to her other breast, and used one of his free hands to massage her other breast, cupping and squeezing it. After about a minute, Piper spoke up.

"Babe, are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, just one mimute, keep those eyes closed." She kept them closed as Percy continued to give her breasts special treatment before taking her by the hand and leading her back over to Piper.

He picked up Drew's top on the way over and tied it around Piper's eyes, taking away her vision. Then, he slipped off her booty shorts and threw them to the sides, examining her lacy underwear. Percy then began to rub Piper's clit through her underwear as Drew rubbed his cock with a devillish smirk, each person slowly getting more and more horny.

Percy kissed Drew, running his free hand along her cheek. He parted their lips and turned back to Piper, who he was quickly losing interest in. Drew slid Piper's panties off and examined her tight core with a grin. Percy then, overtaken by lust and hormones, quickly pressed his member into her core. He took no mercy, quickly thrusting into the girl at quick speeds. Within minutes, Piper came, squirting her juices all over Percy's cock. Percy, however, was still very far from his orgasm.

He turned to Drew and bit along her neck and collarbone, causing her to let out a soft and breathy moan. His hands traveled down to Drew's booty shorts, the ones she wore every day. He unzipped them and slid them down thighs and off of her body, leaving her in a white and lacy pair of underwear. He began to rub along her clit, simulatenously thrusting into Piper. He slid two fingers into her core, pushing up to his knuckles. He slipped a third finger in, covering her mouth when she let out a loud moan, luckily, it was covered up by Piper's constant flow of moans.

Percy continued to thrust faster into her, and soon knew thahe t his time was coming to an end as he felt his cock unexpectedly shoot cum far up into her pussy. He pulled out, something he planned on doing before he came, and looked at Drew. Drew;s eyes widened, realizing she only had a few seconds before Piper took her shirt off.

"Wow Percy, that was amazing." She said, taking off the shirt and throwing it to the side, not even questioning where it came from. Percy pulled his fingers out from her pussy and wiped Drew's juices off on Piper's bedsheets. Drew stood up, grabbed her booty shorts and panties and _sprinting_ to her bed. She thew herself under the covers just as Piper turned around.

"Thank you so much for that, babe." She said, pulling the covers off from under her bed and crawling into them. She beckoned Percy to climb in with him and he did so, wrapping his hands around her and kissing her on the back of the neck. Within only a few minutes, Piper fell asleep in his arms, and Percy followed shortly after.

* * *

It was a late night, and Percy had a million things on his mind. He exited his cabin and walked to the beach, hoping the water would clear his mind. He sat on the beach and let out a sigh, listening to the sounds of the waves crash along the sand.

Yet, his peace only lasted for a few minutes. He soon a desire to leave the shoreside and go into the forest, as if a force was telling him to go there. He mindlessly stood up and trudged into the greenery. He walked further and further in, not stopping once, until he reached a clearing. He got his mind back, and spotted a girl in the middle of the meadow. She wore a silky dress, her hair was in neat braids, and she had a nice form. She was beautiful. Percy immediately recognized her as the goddess Demeter.

"Lady Demeter, why are you here?"

"You're quite a celebrity up on Mt. Olympus, first you and your friends killed Gaea, and now you hooked up with the goddess of virginty, you must be pretty proud of yourself." Percy blushed, unsure what to say. "So, how about you give this goddess her turn?" Percy realized what she was asking for, and got excited.

"Lady Demeter, I would love to."

"Quit with all the Lady stuff, we're about to have sex, I think we can keep it casual." Percy nodded, and she crawled over to the demigod. She pulled off the sweats he had worn out, watching his member pop out. She giggled a little.

"Wow Mr. Jackson, you would give some of the gods a run for your money." She said as she began to rub it, playing with his balls while doing so. Demeter began to do her work, slipping his length into her mouth while looking up at him.

She flawlessly deep-throated his entire cock, not even gagging. Apparently, being able to perfectly suck a cock was an advantage of being the nature goddess. She bobbed her head up and down, listening to his low moans. Demeter must've been extremely skilled at the action, because she made him cum in less than 2 minutes. He shot his load all over her face, and she greedily licked it up.

They made out for a few minutes, waiting for Percy to regain his hardness. Once he was hard again, they began their second round. Demeter snapped her fingers and vines rose from the ground, pulling off her dress and letting it fall to the ground. Percy gawked at her naked body. It was, no joke, one of the most beautiful bodies he had ever seen. He could think of three girls that could also have that title: Artemis, Thalia, and Annabeth.

Percy ran his hands along her side, his cock throbbing painfully. His desires took him over and he gently placed her on the ground. Demeter shifted her body, spreading her legs to let Percy penetrate her. He did so, slipping his member into her dripping wet core. He thrusted into her quickly, showing her no mercy. Within a few minutes, her contracting core got to him and he came, pulling out just in time to shoot his cum all over her waist.

He caught his breath, watching as the cum simply _disappeared_ from her. And then, in no time at all, she was ready for more. Percy, however, was not. They made out for a few minutes, groping each other's bodies, until Percy's member was once again stiff, which didn't take long at all. He looked up at the goddess, expecting her to spread her legs for him, but she did something totally different. She flipped her body over and presented her round and firm ass to Percy.

She hummed softly, as if she was impatiently waiting for anal. Percy began to spread her cheeks, finding that she was very tight below. He guessed that this was something goddesses of such power could change at will, and she figured Percy would enjoy her tight. He spread her assholes and slowly slid his member into her, pushing it into her tight and slippery ass.

He picked up speed, filling her anal cavity as she let out a series of soft moans in return, something very mellow for receiving brutal anal penetration. He picked up speed, determined to make her scream. The demigod pounded into the goddess, listening to her moans quickly turn to screams. Her entire body shook every time he pounded into her with a faster pace than ever. Within minutes, a wave of pleasure washed over Demeter, and Percy followed quickly after.

They both sat back, catching their breaths and looking up at each other.

"Perseus, you are quite skilled at that," she said with a smirk.

"Thank you Lady Demeter," then, just as simply as she had appeared in the meadow, she began to glow, becoming brighter and brighter. Percy turned away as the light became unbearable, and then he was in complete darkness once again.

He stood up, blinking back into existence. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and trying to interpret what had just happened. _He was still in bed_. He pulled the cover off from his body and let out a sigh, his boxers were covered in a thick, white cream.

 **A/N: ok, so obviously his experience with Demeter was simply a wet dream. I know someone (for some odd reason), is going to get mad about that. I did this because, while obviously being far from realistic, I still want their to be realism. Every goddess on Olympus isn't just going to simply** ** _want_** **to fuck Percy, it just doesn't make sense. I wanted to have Demeter in the story, and this was the best way I could think to do it. On another note, I had originally planned to include a Sally chapter in this story. I got some people PMing me and leaving reviews saying they didn't want that, and I can very well see why. So, to come to a sort of compromise, I will be having a separate one or two chapter story about his affairs with his mom, and also have some sexual tension in this story, but not much else wit her in this story. Besides that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, more coming soon!**


	11. Thalia II

**Chapter 11 - Thalia**

Percy Jackson, a man of many women, found himself woman-less. He had lost Annabeth, began dating Rachel, and then lost her too. Now, he found himself in a relationship with Piper, one that he wasn't too happy in. Sure, he thought she was hot, and she was really cute, and she was so, so, _so,_ kinky. But, he still felt like Piper wasn't the girl for him. He woke up, and realized that he was in bed with Piper, the smell of cinnamon overtook his nose. He sat up, admiring the girl's slumbering body.

He caressed her skin, feeling his member harden by the moment. He glanced around the cabin, making sure everyone else was asleep before he grabbed his phone and began to take pictures of the girl. He slipped his phone back in his pocket and unzipped his jeans, the same ones he had worn the day before. He ran his hand along his length, letting it grow to full length. He crawled over her body and placed his length in between her two breasts. Squeezing ythem together, he began to thrust his body back and forth, using her body to jerk himself off.

He kept going for about a minute, until he heard her let out a moan in turn in her sleep. He recalled his member, zipping his jeans back on and hopping off the bed. He grabbed his jacket off the ground, picked up his shoes, and left the cabin. He ran back to his cabin, not wanting Piper to see him run off.

* * *

Once he was back in his cabin, he addressed the elephant in the room. His encounter with Piper had left him extremely horny, lusting for sex. He knew that after seeing the sleeping girl's body, simply jerking off wouldn't be enough. He decided he craved something more than masturbation, and left for the Zeus cabin.

He came in, not even knocking before barging into the near-empty cabin.

"Perce- what the hell? Maybe think about-"

"Thalia, listen-" he paused, unsure exactly what to say, "remember what you- remember what you said about 'just sex?"

Thalia crossed her arms, watching him with a grin, "hmm, I can't seem to remember, remind me."  
"Y-you said that- ya know-" he paused again "that there was nothing there- but that uh-"

Thalia cut him off with a quick "you're such a dork before he pushed the son of Poseidon up against the wall and pressed her lips against his.

Percy wrapped his hands around her waist, pushing her form against his.

Thalia parted her lips from his, "'just sex' is always nice," she grabbed him and pushed him onto her bed, crawling on top of him once again. The room, which only had a small amount of natural light flowing in, made the girl's body glisten like a star.

She rolled her shirt over her head and threw it off, pressing her lips against his once again. Percy wrapped his legs around hers, pulling her body down against his. Their two tongues battled for domination, Percy's winning as Thalia's rolled back to allow for his to get into her mouth. The two passionately kissed, their bodies pressing against each other.

Thalia withdrew, a line of saliva still connecting them, "Gods Perce, I missed this."

"Yeah, me too-" he wrapped his hands around Thalia's back and unlatched her bra, letting it fall down to reveal her perked breasts.

He nipped along her sensitive skin, causing her to roll back her head and let out a series of soft and breathy moans. Percy rolled his tongue around her nipples, switching to the other one after a few minutes of pleasure-giving,

"F-fuck Percy-" she whispered out.

He moved down her body, his fingers unzipping her black jeans. Once her jeans and panties had been removed, leaving her form in the full nude, Percy got to work. He ran his finger along her clit, massaging her entrance. Once he had gotten her even more wet than she was before, he slipped two fingers in.

Percy pushed the fingers down, causing her to let out soft moans, which wasn't enough for him. He slipped his fingers out and used her lubrication to wetten her anal entrance. He then began to finger both of her holes, causing her to moan and groan even more. He slipped a third finger into both, checking to make sure that she could keep up.

He pushed further, but even his entire fist soon wasn't enough to satisfy the hormonal-driven daughter of Zeus. He slipped his hands out and unzipped his jeans, his length springing out from it's contained spot.

"Oh my gods Percy, it took you long enough."  
He disregarded the comment with an eye-roll and rubbed it softly, repositioning Thalia so that her ass was in front of his cock. And then, he very slowly pushed it inside of her.

Of course, Thalia was not a fan of slow. He quickly picked up pace, stuffing her anal cavity with his member.

"Oh g-g-gods Percy, please don't stop-"

And that he didn't, he only sped up. Her whole body shook with every thrust into her tight cavity. This process went on for almost 20 minutes, Percy doing his best to hold back.

Yet, he could only hold back for so long. Percy bit his lip, heat rushing to his cheeks as he felt his body inch closer to orgasm. He only lasted another few seconds before he shot load after load of his thick juices far up her ass. He pulled out, cum leaking out of Thalia's insides.

The two laid together, catching each other's breaths, both grinning broadly. And, for the first time in all of her experiences with the daughter of Zeus, Percy felt only lust, and no love.


	12. Hazel II

**Chapter 12 - Hazel**

Hazel Levesque was not like most of the other girls at Camp Half-Blood. As in, she wasn't a total slut that was obsessed with the same five guys. Of course, this didn't mean she hadn't done naughty things. Despite being much younger than the rest of the popular girls at the camp, Hazel had lost her virginity to Percy less than a month back.

Of course, this was all that she had done. That, and some petty masturbation, but that was no big deal, right?

These were the thoughts going through the young girl's head as she traveled down a dirt path, heading to archery practice. After her experience with Percy, she found that it was easier for her to think, and that ordinary tasks could be done faster. But, as of lately, this effect had been seeming to wear off.

She was becoming more agitated, and she was quicker to snap, quicker to yell rather than seek a more diplomatic solution. That's why, as of the last few days, the thought of another steamy escapade had been a thought in her mind.

She put the thought aside and focused on the present, the archery range she had just arrived at. She grabbed a bow and decided to revisit the topic once the day's training had been finished.

* * *

Percy, on the other hand, was having a great day. Well, to put it in better terms, a great week. Thalia and him had began seeing each other. Not in any sort of relationship, but every night had become it's own one night stand.

He had began to learn a lot of things about the daughter of Zeus. For example, she sometimes slept with her hand inside of her, as if she had fallen asleep playing with herself. She was also a very daring person. Sure, she had sucked him off at the Pavilion way back when, but that was only the beginning.

She would rub up against Percy in public, as if she wasn't even afraid people would see her. Or, she would make extremely suggestive innuendos in the presence of others, leaving the outsiders confused and awkward. This had led to a sort of mutual understanding around camp that the two were dating, despite the fact that Thalia had clearly told Percy there was nothing between them.

Percy, of course, wasn't too against the idea of the two dating. But, a common trend in the demigod's life, his streak of luck with a girl was seeming to come to an end. The rebel seemed to orgasm less during sex, and she had began to take an interest in other boys. He caught her flirting multiple times throughout the week, but wasn't able to bring it up. After all, it was _just sex_.

He looked up, spotting the daughter of Zeus not far off. She was flirting with a man, someone he recognized from the Hermes cabin, but couldn't place a name on. She did her usual flirting, getting a little touchy. But she then went farther than usual. She climbed on top of the man and the two began to kiss, _passionately._

Percy tried to suppress his rage, but it overcame him. He stormed off, not wanting to see Thalia kissing someone that wasn't him.

* * *

The first thing that Hazel did when she entered the near empty cabin was close the binds. She turned to see the son of Nemesis, a 17 year old who had only come to camp a few months prior. His name was Grant, and he had messy blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, ones that reminded her of a child of Athena. He had a muscular build, and he had thrown a grey tank top over his body.

Hazel, admittedly, thought he was cute. She, and quite a lot of other girls at camp, would die to be alone in a dark cabin with him.

"You wanted to talk?" He asked casually, laying down on the bed.

She nodded shyly, clearing her throat to gain a boost of confidence, "Grant, do you- I just thought the two of us could hang out."

The son of Nemesis simply shrugged, "sure."

Hazel smiled, one step closer to her end goal. She slipped her jacket off, revealing a white tank-top and the straps of her bra.

Grant glanced over at her, but didn't seem to interested. After all, she was nowhere near

as developed as the other girls at camp. She sat down next to him, her hand running through her dark hair.

"So Grant, how do you like it here at camp?" She inched closer to him.

"Oh, it's pretty great. Better than my usual summers, not to mention there are a ton of cool guys here."

She nodded her head, barely paying attention to his words and focusing on her end goal.

"You know, I could always help you settle in."

Grant looked over at the daughter of Pluto.

Hazel simply continued with her work. She crawled on top of the man, glancing up to see a look of confusion on his face. She grinned, imagining it was how she looked when she lost her virginity. She wondered if it would be Grant's first time, but decided not to focus on it.

The silence in the room allowed for the sound of pouring rain to be heard outside, something that was unusual in the camp's protected borders.

Hazel leaned in and pressed her lips against his. A tingle went down her spine. But then, _he pushed away_. Hazel looked at him in confusement.

"What the hell Hazel-?"

"What? I was just having some fun!"

'Hazel, why would I want to kiss _you?"_

Her eyes filled with rage at the emphasis, "and what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean, you racist little-"  
There shouting match was interrupted with Grant's return, "Hazel, I'm gay!"

She paused, her mouth slightly open.

"What do you think I meant by a ton of cool guys here?"

Her cheeks filled with color, embarrassment raging through her body. Who else had known? Had everyone?

"You thought it was because you're black? Oh my gods Hazel, not to mention you're like, 3 years younger than me! Get the hell out of here!"

Hazel, who had filled with an intense flood of embarrassment, stormed out of the cabin, leaving her jacket behind and running into the rain.

* * *

Percy was not one to believe in destiny or perfect timing. He didn't believe that one could be placed in some certain place for a purpose. But, just as Percy's anger had led to a lust for sex, he spotted a girl, walking alone in the rain.

He recognized her as Hazel, and opened the door just as she was walking past.

"You look like you could use a drink."

He grabbed a 6-pack from under the bed and offered one to Hazel, despite her age. He noticed her hesitance to grab it, "Oh come on, it's hard lemonade, you couldn't get drunk on it if you tried."

She took it, unscrewing the cap and taking a sip, "oh wow- that's good"

Percy chuckled, noting that their last interaction had ended more… steamy. "So Ms. Levesque, how did you end up sopping wet and alone?"

She glanced over at him, not sure of how to tell the story, "well, you know Grant from the Nemesis cabin?"

"Oh, the gay one?"

She rolled her eyes, _great even_ Percy _knew, "_ Yeah, the gay one. Anyways, I sorta- well I had a thing for him. And I thought that- I thought that he had a thing for me too-"

"Oh, bad choice. Never assume a gay guy has a thing for you."

She disregarded his comment, continuing on with the story, "anyways, so I might've sorta maybe kissed him-" she looked down, clearly embarrassed

"Wow Haze, that's quite some bravery there, I'll give you that."

"Perce, it really, really sucks."

"Well, what the hell were you even doing with him, anyways?"

"I dunno, just screwing around-" her face filled with even more embarrassment, which

only proved Percy's theory.

He decided to not bring it up, not wanting to blow his chances. "You're soaking wet, wanna borrow some clothes?"

She nodded her head, "that would be great."

Percy dug through his closet until he found a sweatshirt and sweatpants. He threw them over to the daughter of Pluto. He grabbed her arm just before she began to take off her tanktop.

"Maybe we should hang up your clothes and let them dry."

Hazel picked up the cue and nodded, "that seems like a good idea," she whispered, tossing her tanktop to the side.

Percy crawled onto the bed, pushing Hazel down with him. He began to nip at her collarbone as she pulled her white blouse down, leaving her in her lingerie. He bit at her wet skin, listening to her soft and still quite innocent moans.

"Percy- please, please I need it."

He unzipped his jeans, retrieving his stiff member, "and I'll give it to you, you know that, but you're going to need to prove that you want it."

She nodded her head, desiring it more than ever.

"Good, now let's make Daddy happy," he pulled the girl forward and forced his member down her throat, causing her to gag, "no no no, relax, it'll go down easier that way.

She did so, relaxing her muscles to allow for his length to slide down her throat. However, this did not stop the gagging. She squirmed, trying to get free, but Percy held her head to his chest.

"Damn- oh gods that feels so good-" Percy rolled his head back, the warm feeling of her mouth so pleasurable around his thick member. He finally came, shooting spew after spew of his hot juice down her throat.

He slid his member out of her throat, "good girl, you're much closer to getting what you want."

"What? That wasn't enough?" She asked in a borderline angry tone as she wiped a line of saliva off of her nose.

"No, if you want my cock than you need to show that you deserve my cock."

She nodded her head, understanding his conditions, "what must I do?"  
A grin spread across Percy's face.

"First, I think I'll have to teach you some discipline."

She remembered the last time, the deep throat he had made her do, the one that wasn't even as bad as the one she just had to give him. What could be worse than that? "Wh-What will I do?"

"Oh, you'll just lay down and let me get to work," His tone then quickly changed, "on your stomach, _now."_

She turned herself over, blushing at his command.

Then, Percy got to work. He sent his hand down on her bare ass, causing her to let out a yelp in surprise. He didn't stop there; he spanked her again, and again, and _again._

He continued to beat her bare skin until every spank caused her to scream in pain. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the pain slowly subsided.

"Now now, I knew you could handle that, you're a very special girl." Percy put a soft edge on the words, manipulating her into thinking his emotions were anything but lust and desire.

She nodded her head, desiring his length now more than ever. "Can I get it now?"

He nodded, his head, running his hands along his clit as he used his free hand to stiffen his member, which was already near its full length.

He grinned, seeing just how wet he had made the young girl. He rubbed his length along her entrance and slid it in, causing her to let out a moan just from penetration. He pulled her body up, having her rest above his chest, and began to slide further into the girl.

He pushed all the way in, causing her to bite her lip and succumb a yell. He then sped up, moving her body up and down on his member. Hazel took over, bouncing up and down as moans escaped through her clenched teeth.

Hazel let out an explosive moan as pleasure flooded through her body, having reached her climax. Percy continued on, not wanting to be done yet. He watched as her body bounced every time he pounded into her, biting his lip as blood rushed to his lower regions. He pulled out just as he shot spew after spew of his hot load, his seed reaching from her hips up to her lips.

The two caught their breaths, Percy ordering her not to wipe off his seed. And then, once Percy was ready for more, they got ready for round two. Hazel got onto her back, urgent for more sex. Percy slid his member into her, her juices running along his skin.

He pushed it in further, quickly picking up the pace. The two made love, Percy begin to turn more and more ruthless. He repeated the cycle, over and over again. He came, recovered, and began again. Once he finally ran out of stamina, the amount of seed that was covering the girl's body was more than any of them had either had. She washed off in the small bathroom to the side, and came back with one of Percy's sweatshirts over her skin.

The two laid together, and Hazel piped up after a few minutes.

"P-Percy.."

"Yeah?"  
"I think I-I think I have feelings for you-"

Percy froze, staring up at the ceiling. He contemplated her words. Admittedly, he didn't feel the same towards Hazel. He simply thought she was _ok._ But then, he thought of Thalia. He thought of the way she made advances towards other people, and then slept with Percy at the end of the day. He thought of the anger and jealousy that she caused him, and he thought of how Hazel could be her way of getting back at her. "I think I have feelings for you too."

He lied to her, and the two laid together, in each other's arms, until they both drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: oops I just have to plug my other story real quick. So besides this story, I also write another one named** ** _The Runaway Girl._** **It's a story about Piper and Percy finding out that everything they thought they knew wasn't true. I'd love if you guys could give it a read and tell me your thoughts. Besides that, I'm trying to cut down on author notes because I doubt anyone cares that much. Like I could probably say I believe the Queen of England is really a collection of blu-ray disks hastily put together, and you guys would still be like "lol nice chapter you should do hazel that would be cool." But in all seriousness, I love all of your input and thank all of you for taking the time to leave a review. That's all for now, new chapter up soon and goodbye.**


	13. Eione

**Chapter 13 - Eione**

Percy Jackson had a problem with girls. It was not that he was lonely, or that no girls wanted to be around him. It was that he was never happy with one girl. Take, for instance, his longest relationship. Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena, had been in love with Percy. She treated him well and was, at least by a sane person's standards, incredibly hot.

Yet, Percy cheated on her. Not with one girl, but with four. One of them was even the goddess of virginity. Then, he went on to date another girl, cheated on her, and then left her behind. Then, he cheated on Piper McLean with her step-sister, and left both of them behind to date somebody else. Needless to say, I think you understand that Percy Jackson isn't that nice of a guy.

If you're here to have your heart swoon from a true tale of romance, turn away. Because, dear reader, Percy Jackson isn't a nice guy. His current situation wasn't that new of one. After a one night stand with a daughter of Hades, the girl had confessed her feelings for Percy. Percy said he felt the same way, hoping to use Hazel as a way to get back at Thalia.

This, hadn't had much of an effect. The two held hands and kissed in public, but Thalia still treated Percy the same way, besides the innuendos and sex part. Everyone at camp seemed to realize that Percy wasn't that great, and started to treat him like the bad person he was,

And, dear readers, I can guarantee to you right now that this chapter will _not,_ under any circumstances, be a love story between Hazel and Percy. Instead, this chapter will further go in-depth at the story of Percy Jackson; a man who, get this, isn't that great of a guy.

* * *

Sunlight flooded through the room, lightening the mood of Percy's cabin. He rolled over, beginning to waken from his sleep. His eyes fluttered open, squinting as the sun's gaze blinded him. He turned over, hitting the soft skin of another body.

He couldn't help but grin as his eyes looked over the sleeping body of Hazel Levesque, daugther of Hades. He kissed her on the neck before pulling the covers off over him and slipping onto the cold tile floor.

Hazel soon stirred after him, rolling over as her eyes opened to meet Percy's, who was currently throwing his shirt off in place of a new, cleaner one.

"Morning-" Percy said hastily, trying his best to hide a grin.

"Mornin' Perce" she responded, blushing a little.

The two both smiled like idiots, recalling their activities the night before. They had, just like most nights before, spent it intensively making love. Hazel crawled out too, locating her bra at the corner of the cabin. She ran, half naked, and put it back on.

"Perce, I'm going to get breakfast, wanna come with?"

He shook his head, "no, I'm not too hungry."

She frowned slightly, "ok see you around." The two kissed, and then the girl left the cabin.

Percy, wanting to have some time alone, threw on a jacket and left the scene. He walked through the dense woods until he reached the strip of beach connecting to the ocean. He sat down on the sand, taking a deep breath as he listened to the waves crash against the sand.

He found himself slightly mesmerized by it, the scene calming. He laid back, breathing deeply in a sort of meditation. And just like most things in Percy's life, he didn't get a lot of time of peace.

Something waded through the water, and Percy opened his eyes to see a girl sifting through the water. She had long, flowing hair that covered her body. She looked to be about the same age as Percy, and she wore jeans and a white tank top, both of which were untouched by the water.

Percy was able to grasp a name from his mind, _Eione._ She was obviously a Nereid, a sea nymph. She giggled slightly, and Percy then realized the cluster of 3 others who were watching from behind, giggling and whispering to each other.

"Uh-hi?" He wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Hello Percy."  
"You uh- you know my name?"

"Of course we do, you're Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

He lifted an eyebrow. He'd have some experience with sea nymphs, and most of them wanted nothing to do with demigods.

Of course, poor Eione didn't want much to do with the son of Poseidon. But in a long drawn out game of truth or dare, she had been dared to lure the boy into the water.

"Ok then, what exactly are you doing then?"

She shrugged casually, "I just wanted to see how similar you and I are."

"Huh" Percy was more sure than ever that this girl was crazy.

"You know, we're both creatures of the water-"

Percy cut her off, "Ok, I would not call myself a creature!"  
The young girl rolled her eyes, "we are both _people_ of the water, I wanna see if you've got any tricks."

He grinned. "Tricks? You mean like _this-"_ A wave of water rose up around Eione and tossed her gently, Percy jumping in the water behind her.

The wave subsided and Eione fell back to the surface. "Wow Mr. Jackson, guess you do have some tricks."

"Mhm, that's only the beginning."

She didn't meet his eyes, and the not-so-faint sound of girls giggling could be heard behind them.

Eione looked up at Percy, and the two held their gaze for a moment. She grinned and then submerged under the water.

Percy followed after her, diving into the water to follow the nymph. The girl radiated, the water around her unfilled of trash and much, She giggled, causing air bubbles to escape and float up to the surface.

The two got closer, an intimate look in their eyes. No words were needed, no communication was necessary, to predict what happened next. The two got closer until their bodies were up against each other, and their lips pressed against each other's

Eione wrapped her legs around his, She grinded her body against his, both of their tongues fighting for dominance over the others. Percy's won. He coiled his tongue around hers and rubbed along the roof of her mouth, his hands starting to get curious as they came to the Nereid's waist.

Percy parted his lips from her, both of them catching their breath as they looked into each others eyes. Giggling could be heard in the distance, and Percy stole a glance at the group of nymphs watching. He only looked for a short moment, but he could've sworn he saw two of them playing with each other.

Percy focused on his own girl, moving his hands up and down her body. She giggled again, and Percy's hand reached between her two legs. He used his other hand to unbuckle her jeans and pull them down, leaving her in her panties.

Eione parted her lips again, looking at Percy with a sense of lust. "Mr, Jackson, you're very good at this if I must say."

"Percy- Don't call me Mr. Jackson."

She giggled and kissed him again, their bodies submerging to the top of the water, but Eione grabbed Percy and dragged him back under. The two wrapped their bodies together and kissed, Percy getting antsy for more.

He moved his hands inside of her lingerie, feeling at the entrance to her core. At first, Eione pushed him away, but she then let out a soft hum and let him do his work. He rubbed along her clit, slipping a finger in softly.

Eione began to shift, feeling herself get more and more turned on. Of course, they both soon realized that doing their work underwater wouldn't work out well. They floated to the surface and climbed onto a rock in the water, positioned so that the waves would still hit them.

Percy kissed along her collarbone, tossing her shirt off of her body and leaving her in the complete nude, exposed on a rock in the middle of a camp for demigods.

He took off his own shirt, slipping a second finger into her begging sex. Eione got more and more impatient, wanting to experience pleasures beyond what she had gotten before. She whimpered, begging for his cock.

Percy gave her what she wanted, unzipping his jeans and retrieving his throbbing member, letting it pop out and hit her in the face. She giggled, biting her lip as her lust for him grew by the second. She spread her legs, looking up at the son of Poseidon.

He slowly slid his length in, quickly speeding up to give the girl the desires she so badly wanted. Eione let out a series of quiet moans, doing her best to prove she could withstand anything Percy threw at her. It became a game, both of them trying to last longer than the other.

Percy took control, thrusting into her at incredible speeds. That continued for almost ten minutes, Eione knowing that she would orgasm first at that rate. So she played dirty. 3 other sea nymphs emerged from the water, climbing onto the rock like mermaids from a Disney movie.

They surrounded Percy and Eione, moving their hands around his body in seductive ways. Eione wrapped her hands around Percy's neck and propelled her body forward, grinding against his member. Finally, with one last attempt to hold back, Percy released his juices far into her core and womb. Eione, too pumped up on adrenaline, didn't once consider the fact that he had just spread his seed into her. Or maybe she just didn't care.

* * *

Annabeth Chase didn't tend to spend her days in nature. She was a girl of academics, and she spent her days reading up about different interests of her. It was only natural, saying she was a daughter of Athena, Only natural.

She didn't wade through the forests and spend her days skipping stones at the beachside, but this particular day was different. She had a _lot_ on her mind, and needed to have a talk with someone particular. She grabbed a jacket and headed towards the seaside, searching for the man she had once loved.

She had checked his cabin, but nobody had came to the door,

As she walked, thoughts of Percy raced through her mind. It was impossible to keep up with who he was dating, or at least sleeping with. Not long ago, he didn't go anywhere without Thalia, but something about that relationship made Annabeth suspect it was primarily sex.

Now, he was spending an awful lot of time with Hazel, holding hands in public and kissing when they parted or greeted each other. It didn't take a daughter of Athena to tell that they were dating. And that made what Annabeth saw have a lot more meaning to it. Of course, she had personally been cheated on by Percy, but seeing him with the nymph made her rethink everything.

She rethought everything that she had been pondering the last few days. She rethought whether or not she was making the right choice. She began to break down, not only because of his cheating, but from the weight the last few days had put on her shoulder. She ran off, back into the woods, not wanting to see the two anymore.

Annabeth Chase was pregnant.

* * *

Percy had planned on staying with Eione and the other nymphs longer. He planned on a round two, and then three, and then four. He planned on going until his stamina ran out, but then he heard the sobbing. He looked over, catching the gaze of Annabeth Chase, and saw something in her eyes.

She ran off, and Percy knew something was wrong. He had a gut feeling that something was changing, that his life was about to get a lot more weird. Then he thought back to his day with Calypso. He thought back to the events afterwards; and it hit him, _hard._

He hopped into the water, swimming to the shore. He didn't even bid a farewell to the group of nymphs as he chased after the daughter of Athena, knowing that things were about to get a lot more weird.


	14. Khione

**A/N: Hey guys, so before I start this chapter I would just like to bring up the fact that I've added a poll to my profile about what future stories you want to see me right. I would love it if you went and voted on it. Besides that, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 14 - Khione**

The last week had been a whirlwind. Percy and Annabeth had sat down and talked, and Annabeth admitted that she was pregnant. She also admitted to saying that she hadn't done anything with anyone else, so the baby was Percy's

Percy freaked out about this. He was just starting to settle in with Hazel, and now he was being told that his ex was pregnant. They came to an agreement that Percy would at least stick with her for the pregnancy, and that they still planned on crashing at Sally's for the holidays.

And then came the day that they left camp. Percy woke before the sun, shuffling out of bed and throwing a clean pair of clothes on over his body. He parted from Hazel, who planned on coming down for the party. He trudged up to the hill, meeting Annabeth at the top before sharing a taxi down,

They didn't speak the whole way down, both of them still awkward about everything that had happened.

Finally, Annabeth peeped up, "Percy, how long are you planning on staying down there?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe a week or so."

She nodded, and they were silent all the rest of the way up to Manhattan. Percy paid the driver and they stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of the apartment where Sally lived.

After an elevator ride and a brisk walk, they were at the door of her apartment.

Mrs. Jackson smiled when she saw the two. "Percy, Annabeth! Come in, come in."

They stepped into her apartment, dropping their stuff off and throwing their coats and shoes off.

"I missed you mom." Percy said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I missed you too." She paused before addressing the daughter of Athena, "It's great to see you too, Annabeth."  
Annabeth smiled. "You look great, Mrs. Jackson."

The three talked for a while, catching up and what not, before Annabeth asked if she could take a quick shower. Sally showed her to the bathroom, and Percy settled into his own room, finding it stripped of all of his decorations.

He laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Soon later, he felt the room much colder than before. He looked around, checking to see if a window was open. He pushed on the door, but it wouldn't budge.

The temperature only got worse. Within a few minutes, Percy was shivering like crazy. He pounded on the door, but nobody opened it up. Then, the thing he had began to fear happene

From the coldness, a woman in a blue robe appeared. She had long, thick brown hair and icy cold eyes. The name came to him instantly. _Khione._

"What d-do you want Khione?" He stuttered, shivering in the cold.

"Now, don't look so down Perseus, I just came to pay you a visit." She paced across the room, the cold not affecting her.

"You've already lost you know, Gaea has been defeated."

"Gaea? Gaea was just a stepping stool. Gaea was just the fall, you see; but now, now it's time for Winter."

Her words sent chills down his spine, both literal and metaphorical. "And why are you here. To kill me?"

"Maybe, depends if you're a good boy."

He didn't question her, but instead set back as he inched closer and closer to freezing. He felt flakes of frost developing on his nose and eyebrows.

"So Mr. Jackson, how would you like a place in our New World?"

"It'll never work! You're too weak, even Kronos got defeated by the Gods!"

She laughed, a laugh of chaos and destruction. "I know, but I don't want to destroy the Gods. I want to enslave them."

This truly got his attention. "Really? How do you plan on doing that?"  
"Well Perseus, you seem to be enslaved at the moment, are you not." She grinned, ice forming around his hands.

He mustered out a yell, holding back the pain.

There was no way that her plan would work, but she could easily kill Percy. He tried to break through the ice, but it was too strong.

"Now Mr. Jackson, how about a litte _kiss?"_ She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. He shivered, her lips as cold as ice.

She grinned, backing away from him and pacing around the room. He pushed against the ice, and then remembered his gift. Of course! After being forced to have an affair with Calypso, Aphrodite had granted Percy with the gift of manipulation. He hadn't tried it on something as powerful as Khione, but it was worth a try.

"Khione, unleash me from this ice right now!"

She didn't budge, instead just chuckling.

"I said unleash me!"

This seemed to have an effect, she stopped her pacing for a moment, but picked it back up again.

"Khione, I _demand_ you to release me this instant, or I will call upon the wrath of Poseidon!"

She finally budged. The ice melted away from his hands and he was freed.

"How dare you meddle with the minds of a god!"

Of course, Percy was having way too much fun to stop. "Now remove the ice from this room."  
Slowly, the ice melted away from the room and the temperature began to increase.

Percy, being the kind of person he was, began to get other ideas. "Good, now get down on your knees."  
A frown crossed over her face, but she did as he pleased.

"Perfect." He unzipped his jeans and slid out his member, still shivering from the cold.

She looked at it with a slight frown, but didn't turn away in disgust.

"You know what you must do." He said, pulling the goddess forward.

She nodded her head, rubbing her hands along his length. The goddess slipped it into her mouth, the inside of her mouth cold, but still pleasurable.

Percy couldn't help but let out a groan as she pushed her mouth further down his length. "F-fuck.."

She rolled her tongue along the tip, blowing on it before popping it back in. Soon enough, Percy began to edge closer to his climax, Khione pulled it out, waiting for the demigod's next command.

"Good girl, now strip away your clothes." He watched with a grin, slowly rubbing along his length.

She did as he told, rolling the robe off of her shoulders and unlatching her bra. She slid her panties off, leaving her pale skin in full display for Percy.

Percy grinned, ready to have his fair share of fun with the goddess of snow. He demanded her to lay on the bed and spread her legs, watching as she obediently follows his directions.

He ran his hands along her cold, pale skin. His member hardened under her as he looked over his now-obedient goddess-slave. After teasing the goddess for a few minutes, he slipped his member into her core.

At first, the cold matter of it bothered him, But soon enough, he was able to adjust to it and enjoy the sensation. He continued to thrust into her, finding that the goddess wasn't too amused. At the same time, he didn't really care about what she thought. He picked up the speed, ruthlessly pounding into Khione.

Khione began to enjoy it, letting out a chorus of soft moans. Percy wrapped his hands around her neck, choking her as he pounded into her core. After only a few minutes of the bliss, Percy felt his climax approaching. Just as his climax was about to hit, he pulled out and blew his load onto her pale stomach. If the case with Annabeth had taught him anything, it was to be more careful.

He sat back down, and Khione suddenly realized the situation she was in. She blinked a few times.

"Perseus Jackson, what in the name of Hades have you done?"

Just as the fury began to build in her eyes, Percy fished for the ballpoint pen in his pocket and uncapped it, causing it to transform into a golden sword. "Sorry, what was that?"

She growled, and then disapparated from the scene. Percy grinned, zipping his pants back up and laying back down on his bed, the normal temperature returning to the room.


	15. One Shots III

**Chapter 15 - One Shots**

Christmas Day was fast approaching, and the Jackson apartment had become a bed and breakfast for friends and family. They had decorated the apartment, leaving no detail untouched. The living room had a Christmas tree decorated beautifully, the kitchen was layered with multicolored lights, and there wasn't a door in the house without a wreath on it.

Despite having moved to a bigger apartment after the battle of Gaea, the Jackson residence only had 4 spare rooms. And saying as quite a lot of people had RSVP'd to stay, that meant bunking up,

In one room; Piper, Hazel, and Reyna were bunking up. In another; Leo, Jason, and Nico were taking their time having a blast. Annabeth and Percy had decided that faking a relationship didn't exactly mean sleeping together, so both of them just slept with their respected friends.

Paul slept with Sally; Thalia, Rachel, and Silena used up another; and Grover and Tyson took the slot of the last room.

Needless to say, it was becoming crazier and crazier by the second. No day was left untouched without a large dab of drama, soaking through the house like venom.

Percy knew that there would start to be problems. He had slept with Piper, Hazel, Thalia, Rachel, and Annabeth; and now all of those people were in a house together. Not to mention he was faking a relationship with Annabeth and actually in a relationship with Hazel.

Like I said, crazy,

Dinner of the 22nd had come upon them. Hazel, having only arrived a couple hours prior and greatly missing her boyfriend, wanted to have some fun with him. But sadly, he had pulled her aside before and told her about the problem with Annabeth. He told her that he was committed to what they had (or at least he was committed to her body) and that he wanted to keep going where they were going.

Of course, Percy didn't have too deep of feelings for Hazel. But he hadn't had mutual feelings with a girl for a while, and it felt good to be in a real relationship; not a fake one like with Annabeth or a one-night stand one with Thalia.

Hazel and Percy stood next to each other, and Annabeth sat down next to Percy. Despite not knowing anything, Annabeth was in her right mind to believe that the two may have something going on. After everyone had made a sacrifice and sat down, they dug into their food.

And despite them all being there, Hazel was not waiting until she was alone to have fun with Percy.

After a couple minutes, she rubbed her leg along his thigh. Percy grinned, feeling as her hand softly rubbed against the growing bulge in his jeans. Percy glanced over at Annabeth, but saw that she was talking with Reyna.

He grinned, knowing that those two would talk for hours on end. He turned back to his girlfriend, watching as he unzipped his jeans and slipped her hand under his underwear. She ran her hand along his length, causing it to harden even more.

She slid it out, now giving it a proper handjob. He kept a straight face, taking a sip of his water as he did his best to act natural.

Annabeth broke her conversation with Reyna and cast a glance over at Percy. He caught the smug look and watched in dismay as the daughter of Hades gave Percy a handjob. She thought about bringing attention to it, yelling it out so the two would get embarrassed. But then Sally would doubt Percy and Annabeth's relationship. She decided that she would show Percy that she could do so much better than Hazel.

The daughter of Athena grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. Percy glanced at her, but she just gave him an innocent smile in return. She moved her hand, and in return his, to rest high up on her thigh, only a few inches from her apparent target.

Despite Percy knowing Annabeth was pissed about what was happening, he couldn't help but enjoy the scenario. What's better than two hot girls sexually fighting over you at the dinner table? Annabeth moved Percy's hand to rest in between her legs, and Percy began to rub at it. She looked forward and acted casual as the friction caused her to wetten.

He moved his hand up and unzipped Annabeth's jeans, sliding his hand under until it reached her wet clit. All the while, Hazel still jerked Percy off. She had noticed Annabeth and Percy's behaviors, and was also trying to one-up her.

"So Percy, how are you and Annabeth?"

Percy snapped out of his trance and looked up to see Reyna, one of the only girls he hadn't seen naked, asking him a question. "Oh, we're great! Right Wise Girl?"

She nodded her head "Y-yes," she said as Percy pushed two fingers into her core.

"Great, I'm really happy for you guys." Reyna said with a smile before turning to the daughter of Hades. "How about you Hazel? Are you seeing anyone?"

Hazel smiled, an innocent one that had no innocence behind it. "Oh, I'm seeing a boy from camp."

Reyna smiled back, "oh that's good!"

Hazel got back to work, speeding up as Percy continued to push into Annabeth's pussy. She let out a moan, but it was lost in the other voices at the table.

Percy sped up, wanting to finish his work before Hazel finished hers. He pushed a third finger in, Annabeth doing her best to not scream out in pleasure. She crossed her legs as her walls clenched down on Percy's fingers, juices squirting out as she hit her orgasm.

She let out a moan, this one catching the attention of Reyna, who looked over.

"You ok there?" She asked with a skeptic look.

"Yeah, yeah sorry- I just stubbed my toe!" She said, using the first excuse that came to mind.

Reyna gave her a questioning look but didn't press on. Percy pulled his fingers out just as Hazel pushed him to orgasm. He bit his lip as he shot spews of hot sperm onto the bottom side of the table. Hazel casually removed her hand, smiling at Percy before taking a bite out of her steak.

Percy caught his breath, zipping his jeans back up and taking a sip of water.

* * *

Rachel and Percy had a complicated history. They had almost started dating, but then a small "Kronos is taking over the world" complication came in their way and they put it off. When Percy returned, he had a girlfriend.

Then, there was their short-lived relationship after Annabeth broke up with him, but that ended when she had seen him having sex with Calypso.

So, needless to say, their relationship was pretty rocky. The two had tried their hand at being friends, but every conversation they had seemed to end in a fight. That was why it was a little awkward when the two ran into each other at 3 in the morning.

It was late at night, and Percy couldn't sleep. He opted to head to the kitchen, grab a snack, and try again at falling asleep. He made his way to the kitchen, but saw a dim, fluorescent light flowing from the area,

He walked around the corner and saw Rachel looking through the open fridge. Rachel turned and spotted Percy, quickly closing the fridge.

"Percy! I-I'm sorry, I was just a little hungry!"  
He laughed, "it's okay Rachel, you can take a snack."

She blushed, opening it back up and grabbing an apple.

Because of the darkness in the room, he couldn't get a good luck at the girl; but he could tell she was wearing a white tank top and black athletic shorts. Her ginger hair was tied back in a bun, and her makeout had been taken off to reveal a more natural, but still cute, look.

"Were you coming for food too?"

He chuckled, "busted."

She laughed softly, not wanting to wake anybody else up.

He propped himself up against the countertop, and Rachel followed after him.

The two sat there, talking for awhile. Despite their shaky past, it was nice to catch up for once.

"Percy, this may sound weird but, we're both adults, and I'm like- super plastered."

Percy chuckled, watching her carefully, "and?"

"I don't know. We're young and stupid, we should just have some fun!"

He rolled his eyes, chuckling softly. "Ok Rachel, let's have some fun."

She grinned, leaning in to kiss the handsome man. The two made out, Percy running his tongue along hers.

Rachel parted her lips from his and traveled down to his jeans, jumping straight into things. She unzipped his jeans and retrieved his cock, which was growing to it's full length. She ran her tongue along it.

Percy grinned, tracing his fingers along her cheek. She shot a smirk up at him before wrapping her mouth around the head of his member. She pushed her mouth down, looking up at Percy with a drunken version of puppy eyes.

"Oh yeah, that feels good, your mouth is so tight, babe."

She pushed down further, gagging on his cock before pulling up and out. She wiped the saliva off from her chin and positioned herself on the countertop.

Percy got the message.

He slid off the counter and pulled down her athletic shorts, leaving her lower regions exposed to him. He let out a grin, running his finger along her entrance to see what he was working with. She was already wet, as if she was dying for sex. He realized that he hadn't seen her with anyone else at camp since they had dated, so she probably _was_ dying for sex.

He rubbed his member a few times, making sure it was as hard as it needed to be, and then slid it into her.

She let out a moan immediately, but quickly covered her mouth. He pushed further into her warm core, pushing in all the way before moving back. He sped up, causing Rachel to let out more involuntary moans. He covered her mouth with his hand and pounded into her.

Just as Percy began to release his load, the sound of a door opening and footsteps growing closer came to them. Percy pulled out and rushed off, leaving Rachel to fend for herself.

Piper McLean turned the corner; gasping as she saw Rachel Elizabeth Dare, propped up against the countertop with thick cum dripping out of her core.

* * *

Rachel Dare hadn't been too satisfied with her last sexual experience. It had gotten interrupted, and she couldn't bring herself to meet Piper's eyes anymore.

That being said, she wanted to finish what she had started with Percy.

But everytime she saw him, he was with Annabeth or Hazel. It had been a day since their encounter, and she was growing restless. She hopped out of the shower that was connected to her guest room, drying off as she wrapped a towel around her body and hair.

She stepped into the room, finding Silena resting on her bed with her phone. She moved over to her luggage, fishing for t-shirt and shorts to wear to sleep. She dropped the towel down, leaving her body exposed to Silena. Silena couldn't help but glance over at the girl.

And of course, the best time for somebody to walk in is when one of the people is completely.

Thalia opened the door, freezing when she saw Rachel, "jeez Rache, a little warning?"

She rolled her eyes, "we're all girls, I think we can handle a little nudity."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "yeah, I can really handle it."

"Thalia!" Rachel piped up, having nearly forgotten about her effort to clothe herself.

"What? I'm just saying that I think you have a nice body, I'm not asking to marry you!"

"Yeah!" Silena piped up. "You should be flattered!"

Rachel, who was still sexually restless, got a little naughty. She bent down and shook her ass. "Oh yeah, well do you like that?"

Silena laughed. "Damn, didn't know I was sharing a room with a stripper."

Thalia sat in a chair. "Come on Rachel, give me a nice dance."

Rachel obliged, repositioning herself so that she was jiggling her ass up and down on Thalia's lap. Thalia grinned, resting her hands on her waist as Rachel sped up.

"You like that Thals?" She said, jiggling it as Thalia got a quick glance of her pussy.

"Damn Rachel, just like that." She bit her lip, finding herself more turned on than usual by the redhead mortal.

Silena watched from her bunk, giggling softly. "Thalia shouldn't get all of the fun, get over her Rache."

Rachel did so. She moved off of Thalia and over to Silena. Thalia sat back, trying to hide her disappointment.

It was the first time she had ever done something like that with a girl, and her mind was racing. She had never thought of a girl like that. _No. I'm just messing around. I'm straight. I'm straight._ But it was oh so difficult to believe herself.

* * *

Thalia's guest room wasn't the only one that was getting raunchy that night. Only down the hallway, in Percy's room, was it's own dose of sexual fun.

Annabeth was a woman who, from time to time, got beyond horny. She craved it more than anything, and couldn't concentrate until she got it. And she really, really wanted it. She had decided that Percy was the best bet, saying he was already a giant fuckboy. She took a quick shower, throwing on a loose tank top that covered up the fact that she was only wearing panties underneath.

She pulled her hair back into a messy bun and made her way out of the small bathroom and down the hallway, lightly knocking on the door to Percy's room.

"Come in." Came Percy's muffled voice.

She opened the door and stepped into his room. "Hey Perce."

Percy looked up, surprised to see the blonde. "Oh? Hey Annabeth…"

"How are you?" She asked, sitting down on the edge of his unmade bed.

"I'm-I'm fine." He sat up, watching the girl, unsure of her motives.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, pushing a stray strand of hair back.

"No, no. It's just that I didn't expect you to come talk to me."

"Why not?" She asked, doing her best to sound innocent.

"Well, you know. With everything that happened." The son of Poseidon failed to meet her gaze.

"Oh. Well since we're pretending to be a couple, I feel like we should start acting more like a couple."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Well, we should try sleeping together."

Silence.

"Sleeping together? Like, for real?" He looked at her with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open a little.

"Is that a problem?" She asked, puffing her chest up.

"No no, that's fine with me."

Annabeth smiled. "Great, because I'm exhausted." She shuffled over to Percy and pulled the covers over her body. Percy couldn't help but stare at the blonde. He snapped out of his trance, turned off the bedside lamp, and threw the covers over his body.

Ten minutes passed. Neither of them fell asleep. Twenty. And then thirty. Percy stirred when he heard Annabeth let out a sound. He turned, his eyes wandering up and down her body. She let out another sound, and Percy realized that she was moaning. He looked down at saw that her hand was reaching under her panties and in between her two legs.

He grinned, rearranging his body and moving his hand to guide hers deeper further. Annabeth tensed up at first, but quickly relaxed and let him do his work. He slid his hand along hers and rubbed along the entrance to her core. The demigod kissed her neck, nipping and biting at the skin.

He pushed a finger in, moving it in and out of her lubricated sex. He slipped a second finger in, picking up the speed. Annabeth continued to let out moan after moan, growing closer to her up and coming orgasm. He put in another, wanting to please the girl he had to spend a lot of time with. He grasped her stomach and pushed in, Annabeth rolling her head back as her walls clenched down on his fingers.

She fought back the urges, but finally succumbed as she released her juices onto him, pleasure rolling through her body like a dust storm. Annabeth leaned back, catching her breath as the man who had impregnated her pulled his fingers out of her.

* * *

Christmas Day finally came. Word had, inevitably, gotten around that Percy had been sleeping around. That is, to everyone but Hazel and Annabeth. Everyone else had been considerate enough to at least not tell them, but had gossiped over it without them.

All the talk about Percy's sex adventures had gotten Piper reminiscing. She remembered the days when she was Percy's girl, doing whatever he told her to do, just to be pleasured.

She had been wanting something to pleasure her needs. The obvious target was, of course, Percy. He didn't care about who he was dating and was willing to fuck about any girl that she could. Of course, she didn't exactly want to do this. Every time that she did something with Percy, she ended up feeling crappy about herself afterwards. But she felt amazing during it.

She finally succumbed to her desires, slipping on a sweater before crossing the hallway over to the room Percy shared alone. She pulled the door open, already excited about what she would do with Percy.

But she didn't see Percy alone in his room. No, she saw something much worse. She did her best to not gasp as she watched Percy and Hazel laying together, Percy thrusting into her naked form. She stood back, watching as Percy wrapped his hands around the girl.

"Fuck Perce, fuck give it to me. Oh god baby fu-CK!" Hazel let out an explosive moan as she, presumably, hit her orgasm. Then, her head fell back. Piper looked closer, realizing that the girl had passed out from the orgasm. What was worse was that Percy didn't stop. He tightened her grip on the girl and continued to thrust into her unconscious body. Piper's eyes widened, frightened at the scene that was playing in front of her.

Then, Hazel came back. She picked her head up, letting out a moan as the feeling of his member came back to her. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulled him in for a kiss, and then stopped when she heard a noise. That noise, of course, had been Piper closing the door. They both turned, looking at Piper with a mixture of fear in surprise.

Piper did the only thing that came to mind. She slammed the door and ran off, her face bright red in her failed attempt to have sex with Percy Jackson.


	16. Clarisse

**Chapter 16 - Clarisse La Rue**

Christmas had came and passed, and the craziness at the Jackson residence had died down. Reyna, Silena, Nico, and Tyson had all left the house and went back to the camp the day after Christmas. The rest of the people peeled off, one by one, until only a handful of people were left. The only people that remained were Piper, Hazel, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, and Percy. That and of course, Sally and Paul.

And for a nice quiet week, they enjoyed the significantly lighter house. You never knew how crazy your life had become until the craziness died down. Of course, in Jackson spirit, the craziness soon came back: New Year's Eve.

Sally had insisted on throwing a party, and had made sure to invite almost everybody Percy slightly _knew_ at Camp Half Blood. They set up snacks and decorations, and the new round of guests soon appeared.

First there were Will and Nico, coming together hand in hand. Shortly after, Connor and Travis made their appearance. Then Katie Gardner, Reyna, Frank, they all showed up. Just when Percy thought everyone had came, a familiar face entered the house; Clarisse La Rue.

Percy and Clarisse had a rough history. She was a daughter of Ares, meaning she wasn't afraid to pick a fight or two. But he hadn't gotten a clear look at her since she had left for college. Despite coming from a day or two here and there, Clarisse hadn't visited the camp in a while. Now, her chivalrous features had faded away. Her breasts had filled out and she had developed a sort of hourglass figure. She had her hair pulled back, and looked like she was ready to have way too good of a time.

Percy tried not to focus on her, knowing that he was technically dating two people who were in the room. He looked away and made his way back into the midst of the party, heading over to snatch up a can of beer. Despite nearly none of the people at the party being able to drink, Sally had allowed for everyone to have a couple drinks. After all, it was New Year's Eve!

Soon enough, his prayers were answered. In the middle of crossing over to talk to Jason, he ran into the daughter of Ares.

"Oh Clarisse, sorry about that," He said, realizing for the first time that he was taller than her now.

"Watch it seaweed brain, you're gonna kill somebody, if you can."

Percy decided to take her words as playful banter, anyways it was pretty obvious that it wasn't, "Haha yeah, so how have you been? How's college?"

"What? All of the sudden you're interested in my life? What's wrong with you, Jackson?"

"Nothing! I'm just making small talk," although, his mind had already made _other_ desires.

"Sure," she said, giving her eyes a roll, "and school's fine, much better than high school at least."

"I bet, high school was the worst."

"Aren't you still in high school?" She asked with a skeptic look, taking a sip from her beer.

"Yeah well- yeah but I'm a senior and the year's like- halfway done."

She rolled her eyes, Percy finally getting her to chuckle and lighten her mood. "Alright Jackson, then how's school?"

"Terrible. It's the worst, I just told you that."

She chuckled again, finding that Percy Jackson wasn't as bad as she remembered him to be. "How are things with Annabeth? Still dating her?"

"Oh- uh yeah, things are going great," Which of course, they really weren't.

She looked at him, tilting her head a little, "No they're not. What's wrong?"

"I told you, everything's great." He couldn't help but quickly dart his eyes over to Hazel, who was in the middle of a conversation with Leo.

Clarisse caught his gaze. She turned her back and focused on Hazel, who then shot her eyes' to Clarisse, and then tilted her head a little and put on an innocent smile. "Oh god Percy!"

Percy let out a sigh. She was good. "What? No!"

"Percy! She's like, 4 years younger than you!" She said in a whisper-yell voice.

"I'm not-"

"You have a girlfriend that loves you and you're out here cheating on her with someone who's like- 4 years younger than you!"

Percy let out a sigh. "Can we talk?"

* * *

He brought her into the room that a few girls had shared earlier in the week. There were still obvious hints that it had been taken over by a few teenage girls. The beds were untidy, red solo cups were covering the room, and makeup products were scattered on the different tables and drawers lining the walls.

"Alright mermaid, what the Hades did you bring me in here for?" She crossed her arms, leaning against the wall.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Out of anyone who would spill his relationship with Hazel, it would be Annabeth. Then, other people would come out and everyone would know just how much of a douchebag Percy really was. That's why he couldn't let Clarisse do anything, "I got Annabeth pregnant."

She blinked multiple times, staring him down with a blank face, "Percy. Oh my Gods- Percy what the-"

"What? Am I not allowed to have a kid with the _girlfriend that loves me?"_ He asked, using her own words.

"You're cheating on the girlfriend that's going to have your baby! You're going to leave her behind with her baby and move on-"

"I'm staying with her."

She paused again. She opened her mouth to speak and forced the words out, surprised by Percy, "Oh Gods Percy, I didn't know that."

She had to feel a little pity for him. She was at college, wanting to do something useful with her life. She had so many options. And then there was Percy; already knowing that his life would be spent with Annabeth, raising a baby that was probably an accident, well, definitely an accident.

"Percy, you have to tell Hazel. Have you broke up with her yet?"

He shook his head.

"Oh gods, you have to!"

"I just don't want what Hazel and I have to end," he said, looking down.

"Oh gods Percy, I'm sorry, but I have to tell her." She moved towards the door.

Percy panicked. He couldn't let her leave. That meant that the two of them were going to need to spend their New Year's Eve night together. He moved over to her and pressed his lips against hers, pushing her against the wall.

Clarisse pushed him off of her and looked at him with fierce eyes, "What the hell, mermaid? Now you're cheating on her with another girl?"

He looked into her eyes, looking for an excuse for his behavior, "I'm sorry Clarisse, you're just so hot!" Admittedly, he had been eyeing her. But his New Year's resolution had been to stop his reckless sex. He'd keep dating Hazel, and he would stay with Annabeth for the baby. But everyone else would be cut off.

Of course, the year wasn't over yet. He still had a few hours, and he couldn't let what he had with Hazel end. He pushed his lips against her, wrapping his hands around her waists. They parted lips again, both looking at each other.

"What the hell, it's New Year's Eve."

Percy grinned, "Exactly. He grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed, pulling his shirt up over his body and throwing it to the side.

She smirked, backing up against the bed as Percy reigned over her. He came down on her, kissing her lips as his hands pulled her closer. She arched her back up and threw off her shirt, unlatching her bra and revealing her well-developed breasts. Percy broke the kiss and moved down her collarbone. He ran his tongue along her breasts, making circles around her nipples. She let out a series of moans as her hands stripped her away of her remaining clothes.

The daughter of Ares pushed her lips away, "N-No Percy, this isn't right."

"But doesn't it feel good?" He said, running his hands down her stomach.

She didn't say anything, but the look on her face told him everything. Percy shifted his body down, licking along her entrance. He was happy to find she was already wet. He greedily licked along her core, shooting his eyes up at her.

"Percy, you didn't get two girls to fuck you by eating them out, did you?" She mocked at him.

He grinned. _Two, she thinks it's only been two._ Admittedly, he had fucked way more than 2 girls. If someone were to write a story about how many girls he's fucked, it would fill at least 16 chapters. He rolled his eyes and sat up. "Fine then, I guess we'll get straight to business."

He unzipped his jeans and retrieved his near fully erect member, Clarisse letting out a quiet moan when she saw the size of it.

"Wow mermaid, I never knew you had this much down there."

He grinned, rubbing it to get it to it's full length, "don't worry, you won't be forgetting about this night." He positioned it at her entrance and slid it in, letting out a groan as he felt her warm and tight insides. He pushed his manhood into her, moving it forward and backward at a steady pace.

"Oh Gods La Rue, that feels so damn good."

"Speed it up Jackson, I've got places to be," she said in a mocking tone.

And so speed up he did. He pushed further into her, thrusting in and out of her quickly, causing her legs to wobble from it. He rolled his head back as he felt her insides wrapping around his manhood, beckoning it to ravage her.

The son of Poseidon grabbed onto her legs and pulled them up for support as he thrusted his manhood into the daughter of Ares. "F-Fuck Clarisse. I promised I wouldn't do this anymore."

"Well good, I guess I'll have to make your last experience memorable." She said with a grin, intending to spend the rest of the night with Percy. In her earlier years, she had hated the kid. But now, now that she had matured a bit (and that his cock was inside her), she realized what she had been missing out on,

They went at it for ten more minutes, the party outside doing the job to conceal Clarisse's moaning. She did her best to hold back, but eventually came. Percy, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of juices that she had released, hit his climax. He pulled out and spread his sperm along her stomach and neck.

"Good job Jackson, but now it's your term to get filled up." She grinned, catching her breath and licking his cum off of her.

"What-what do you mean?"

"I mean that, saying this is your last time sleeping around, I want you to get dominated for once."

And dominated he did. Clarisse pushed him against the bed, pulling the rest of his clothes off to leave him completely naked. She grinned, running her hands along his cheeks. The daughter of war pushed his cheeks open and traced a finger along his asshole.

"Oh gods Clarisse, what the hell are you doing?"

"Don't worry Jackson, I think you'll like this." she pushed a finger in, causing near immediate discomfort for Percy.

"Wh-what the hell?" He said, already hating what was happening.

"Oh come on Percy, don't be a wimp." She pushed her finger in, feeling at his cavity. She pushed a second finger in, grinning as Percy shifted in discomfort.

"Clarisse, I really don't like this-"

"Are you going to tell me you've never fucked somebody anally?"

"Well-"

"Exactly. And don't they eventually like it?"

He let out a sigh, nodding his head.

"So stop being a wimp and start enjoying it." She pushed the three fingers around, turning them like a corkscrew inside of his tight and unused asshole. Once she deemed him ready, she forced another finger in.

Despite Percy having absolutely no desire to ever do anything like what they were doing again, he had to admit, it felt kind of good. Once the discomfort had melted away, he began to enjoy the feeling of having the girl's fingers inside of him. He closed his eyes, not wanting to be pushed too far by Clarisse.

Of course, Clarisse was having way too much fun. She moved a fourth finger in, and Percy finally collapsed. He leaned his head back as a wave of pleasure rushed through his body, catching him off guard.

Clarisse pulled her fingers out and wiped them off on the bed sheets, grinning as she looked at Percy. Clarisse pulled him in for a deep kiss, not wanting to let him go. Her cheeks filled with color, her mind racing.

Percy pulled away, a grin on his face, "We should do this more often."

"I'm going back to college."

He sighed, "Well, you're good at this, ya know?" He chuckled, looking for his shirt.

Clarisse couldn't help but frown. By the end, Percy just wanted more sex. But something about it was different for Clarisse. She looked down, not wanting to think about the fact that she may have just developed a crush on Percy Jackson, not the first girl to think that, and definitely not the last to.


	17. Reyna

**Chapter 17 - Reyna Ramirez-Arellano**

Reyna Ramirez-Arellano sat at the kitchen countertop. She checked the clock to her left, her cab would be there in an hour. She frowned. The entire trip, she had heard nothing but the fact that Percy was a fuckboy who would have sex with anybody he could. And Reyna, well Reyna had had a rough history with guys. She had had a crush on Percy way back when, and some of those feelings had started to emerge over the trip.

She looked up, seeing Percy entering the living room.

"Hey Reyna, good to see you."

"Hey Percy," She looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"When are you heading out?" He walked into the kitchen, taking a seat next to him.

"Oh- uh in like an hour. Why?"

He chuckled, "No reason. Just wondering."

A frown formed on the sides of her lip. She checked the clock again, the clock inching closer to her departure. She turned back to Percy, wanting to finish her vacation strong.

"So how's Annabeth?"

Percy stuttered, as he did almost every time somebody asked him that question, "Oh-Oh, she's great- yeah she's great."

Reyna raised an eyebrow as if she didn't know that Percy happened to jump from girl to girl every five minutes, leaving the last behind with little care about her feelings. See, Reyna shouldn't want this. Knowing what he would do to her, she should want to stay away from her. But she didn't. No, she wanted that.

"Wow Percy, I didn't think it was that hard of a question to answer," She chuckled, crossing her arms and slyly pushing her breasts up.

Percy noticed the act but disregarded it. People do that, it was nothing, He told himself, trying to focus on what the praetor was saying.

"Haha yeah. Anyways, how's Camp Jupiter?"

"Oh, it's fine. If I'm being honest, it get's a little lonely. You took Piper and Hazel right away from me, who knows what you guys are getting up to at Camp Half-Blood!"

Percy blushed, trying his best to hide it by looking down. "Uh-So do you have anyone that you're seeing down at Camp Jupiter?"

"Oh no. A ton of men want to get with me, but all of them are complete perverts. I caught one of them stealing my panties."

"Oh wow. That's pretty messed up." He said although he was dying to hear details.

"Yeah, they were dirty ones too," She said, chuckling a little.

Percy chuckled at her and then got an idea. Maybe it wouldn't work, but if it didn't, he could just use his ability to persuade her to take off her clothes. "Hey, you should take it as a compliment. It means they think you're hot. Which you are, by the way."

Reyna raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms and tilting her head, "Mr. Jackson, are you hitting on me?"

"I don't know, I would have to get a closer look to really know if I was."

"And what exactly do you mean by 'a closer look?'"

"Oh you know, just a more in-depth look at you, Ms. Praetor." He leaned back, so close to getting what he wanted.

"Wow Percy, you really are a pervert, aren't you?"

"And you really are horny, aren't you?"

Reyna was. But she wasn't going to give it to Percy that easily, "I don't think I should take off my clothes for you."

"Oh, well that's just no fun."

"After all, we've never even kissed."

"Fine, since I have to kiss you, I suppose I will," He grabbed her by the arms and firmly pressed his lips against hers. Her lips were soft, delicate, and they sent shocks down his spine. He parted his lips, his eyes looking into hers, "Is that good for you?"

She looked up at Percy, extremely taken away from the kiss. Her chest heaved heavily, her eyes dancing, "God Percy, you're not a half bad kisser."

"Yeah, I know," He took her arms and pushed her against the wall of the kitchen, pressing his lips against her again. He wrapped his hands around her neck, pushing his body up against the praetor's.

Reyna parted her lips from him, "We-we have to move, someone will see us."

Percy took her by the hand and led her to his own room, opening the door and allowing for her to step in.

"Now where were we?" Reyna pushed Percy down onto the bed, tracing her hands along him.

"No. I think you got it wrong. I think what we were doing was this," He switched their positions, grabbing Reyna and flipping her over. Now, he was the one on top. He began to nip at her neck, listening to her quiet moans.

Reyna buried her fingers in Percy's jet black hair. She wrapped them in his pair, pushing and pulling with his head, watching him as he traveled down her neck to her collarbone. His hands gripped around her bottom hem and began to pull up, revealing her light brown skin underneath.

"P-Percy, I have to leave soon. And isn't Annabeth going to be waiting for you when I leave?"

"No. But Hazel will." The slight blush on his face instantly gave away what the two had a tendency to get up to.

"Gods Perce, are you have an affair with Hazel?"

"Actually, I'm dating Hazel," He continued to pull her shirt up, over her shoulders, and off to the side.

"What the Pluto?"

"Long story," He cut off the conversation by pressing his lips against her. He broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off his own body, tossing it into the now growing pile of clothes at the base of the bed.

Reyna should've cared. She should've cared about the fact that Percy would throw her out before she could even realize what was happening. But she didn't. Because it felt so good.

Percy unlatched her bra, revealing her well-developed, fat breasts. He pushed his lips against hers, running his tongue along the inside of her warm mouth. She moaned into the kiss, sending vibrations down Percy's neck.

Percy parted the kiss, his hands running up her sides.

Reyna once again flipped their positions, grabbing Percy and rolling him over, cradling herself on top of him. She slowly unzipped the button of his jeans, pulling the two ends open. She pulled his boxers down and let out a small gasp when his manhood, which had grown cramped in its small space, pop out.

"Wow Jackson, I can see why girls like you."

Percy grinned and kissed her quickly.

She pushed him away and focused on his manhood. "Come on Percy, we don't have all day to make out," She ran her hands along his impressive length, surprised that he was already hard. "Tell me, Jackson, how much do you want this?"

"Oh gods, don't tease me like this. A lot."

"Mhm. How long have you wanted this?" She said, sending him adorable puppy-eyes.

"A long time. Gods Reyna. Just give it to me."

She rolled her eyes and slid his member into her mouth.

Percy immediately let out a moan. Her mouth was so, so warm. It felt so nice around him. She began to push down, naturally reaching further down his large length.

Percy rolled his head back, letting out a moan that was too loud for their own safety. Reyna instinctively reached her hand up, covering Percy's mouth. There was something nice about it, so he didn't pull her hand off.

Reyna hummed into his manhood. She loved the taste of him. She wanted all of it in her, pushing down her throat. She took him out, running her tongue along the underside. The praetor slipped him back in, letting his hands coil around her neck and move his length into her throat. She gagged against him, her saliva pressing against his sides. She rolled her eyes back, a tear running down her cheekbone and falling off of her chin.

Percy pulled out for a second, but Reyna immediately brought him back in. He tightened his grip on her neck and began to push her further down. He stopped for a second when the gagging began, but her puppy eyes cued him to continue. He pushed his length all the way into her throat until her lips were pressing against his chest, her spit shooting out of her mouth.

Percy did his best to hold back. He thought of the saddest, most disgusting things he could think of. But Reyna was just too good. She was just too hot. He let out an explosive moan and came. He pulled his manhood out halfway through his orgasm, shooting the rest of his juices on her face.

Reyna grinned, not bothering to take any of it off. She wrapped her legs around him and drew her face closer, ready to embrace in another kiss, until there was a knock on the door.

Percy froze in fear. Reyna, however, was more responsive. She threw herself on the ground, the impact barely fazing her. She rolled under the bed, leaving Percy to solve the rest of the problem.

Percy grabbed her bra off of the ground and tucked it under the covers. He kicked her shirt into a pile of clothes in the corner of his room, zipped up his jeans, and yelled, "Come in!"

His mother, Sally, cracked open the door. She smiled when she saw Percy, "Hey Perce. Have you seen Reyna?"

"Well-uh-uh no. Why?"

"Oh, I just think I see her taxi outside."

"Oh, well I'll tell her if I see her"

"Ok. Thanks!" She closed the door and walked away from the scene, unknowing of the fact that Reyna was in there.

Reyna rolled out from under the bed, chuckling a little, "Damn. That was close."

"Yeah, now where were we?" Percy pulled her up and on top of him, only to see her resist.

"Babe, I'm sorry. But my taxi is here."

"Fine, then I'll see you out."

After sloppily throwing Reyna's clothes on. The two snuck out of the apartment and down the long hallway, pressing the button to board the elevator. The second that the doors closed behind them, they got back to work.

Percy pinned Reyna against the wall, wasting no time at all. He unzipped his jeans, pulling down Reyna's skirt and panties. He began to jack himself off, quickly bringing himself to his full length. The son of Poseidon pushed his lips against the praetor, tracing his tongue along her's.

Reyna hummed into his mouth, impatiently waiting for him to take her. Finally, he pressed his length against her wet, begging lips and pushed in.

Percy pushed himself in, parting their lips to see what level they were on, 22. They didn't have much time left.

Percy sped up, thrusting his length into her. He let out a groan as he felt her walls. He looked up and saw the look on her face. Her eyes were rolled back and she looked as if she was in true pain. Percy silently cussed and slowed down, realizing just how rough he had been going.

He took it down a notch, still trying to hurry to her orgasm. He checked the elevator again, they were now on the 10th floor, their time was running out.

Reyna let out moan after moan, lifting her legs up and letting them coil around Percy's. She buried her head in Percy's shoulder and let him do his work, barely able to hold back. She did her best to count the DING's of the elevator but kept losing count.

She let out a final moan and came, feeling Percy do the same to her. Percy knew he should've pulled out, but her insides felt so good. He planted his seeds into her, hearing the elevator ding a final time, ground floor.

Percy pulled out and zipped his jeans back up, helping Reyna put her clothes back on as the elevator doors opened. The two headed for the door, Percy trying to keep his cool as Reyna did her best not to explode in giggles.

They walked onto the street, Reyna saying goodbye as she stepped into the taxi. Percy turned, finding his real girlfriend, Hazel. She was looking a white dress and had her hair pulled back, making her look cuter than usual. Percy smiled and took her by the hand.

"Hey Hazel, I missed you."

"Aw babe, I missed you too."

Together, the two walked off, heading in the opposite direction of the taxicab.


	18. Piper II

**Chapter 18 - Piper McLean**

There was something nice about the return to camp. All the while that he was at his mother's house, Percy felt like his every move was being watched. But back at camp, he had a moment of solitude. While many other campers had to give up their place of solitude, Percy had the Poseidon cabin to himself.

Sure, getting to see some familiar faces during the holiday season was nice, but being back in his own private cabin was far better. He had gotten back only a few hours later, and he and Hazel had been laying together all day.

He looked up, tightening the grip he had on Hazel's hand. The TV, the one he had managed to smuggle in a few months before, was playing a collection of chick flicks that Hazel had insisted the two of them watched.

Hazel looked up at Percy, kissing him on the neck, "I missed being your girlfriend."

"I missed being your boyfriend," Percy grinned. He ran his hand up her arm, feeling her soft, chocolate skin.

She smiled, her hand moving down his bare chest. Hazel crawled on top of her girlfriend, kissing along his neck. She pushed her lips against his, pushing her tongue into his mouth.

Percy grinned into the kiss, his hands wrapping around her waist. He pulled her body closer slipped her panties off, her pants had come off a while ago.

Hazel let him do whatever she wanted to him. Whenever he was around her, she couldn't control herself. Around other people, she was reserved and kept to herself. But with Percy, she would let him do anything to her.

Percy grasped her ass. He traced his fingers along the crevice between her two cheeks but was almost surprised when he felt her push him away.

She parted her lips from him, her eyes still full of lust, "I would love to. But I have to shower. Maybe later?"

"Of course."

"Great," She placed one last kiss on his lips before rolling her body off of him and heading towards the shower unit in the back of the cabin. He sat back, a grin on his face as he watched her walk off, her ass jiggling a little with every step.

Percy let out a sigh and fished his phone out of his pocket. He turned it on and saw that he had one new message. From Piper, it simply read, ' _come over.'_

Percy raised an eyebrow, a little taken back. He unlocked his phone and responded, ' _Why?"_

She responded in less than a minute, ' _I'm lonely. Just come over._ '

" _I'm with Hazel.'_

' _Make up an excuse. We both know you'd rather be with me.'_

' _I care about my girlfriend'_

" _Didn't you have sex with Rachel, like, a week ago?'_

Percy cursed, how did she know? He rolled his eyes and responded, ' _Fine. But I'm not going to be there long.'_

Percy was putting on his shoes when he got his last response, ' _I won't need long.'_

Despite the situation, he couldn't help but smile at that. He paused just long enough to check that the shower was still on before closing the door behind him and ditching for the Aphrodite cabin.

• • •

Piper McLean had a tendency to get into other people's businesses. She hated leaning into the Aphrodite cabin's stereotypes, but she often found that she was addicted to drama. And whenever there was any sort of relationship change at camp, Piper was one of the first people to hear about it.

Out of everyone at camp, Percy Jackson was an interesting case for her. He had some of the craziest drama at camp, the way he would jump from girl to girl. And the fact that made it most interesting was the fact that she was part of this circle of drama.

She once had fallen ill to Percy's charming antics. She once had thought that their so-called love was built to last forever. Of course, she was a fool to think this. Percy Jackson was a drug dealer. He wasn't your friend. He wasn't your lover. He had one purpose, to get you your fix.

Sometimes, Piper felt bad for Hazel. Somehow, the daughter of Pluto hadn't solved his puzzles yet. She had yet to see through his lies and secrets. And, from what she had learned sharing a room with her, Hazel loved him.

And gods, how terrible it was to be Hazel. Because there was a time that Piper had loved Percy, and now Hazel was in that seat. Of course, Percy was a dealer, and Piper was an addict.

Despite the pain she knew he caused to many, she needed her fix. And that's why, after a long-fought battle with her morale, she sent him the text.

Knowing him, she didn't expect a fight. She expected him to burst into the cabin three seconds later. But that's not what happened. It took him 10 minutes to respond, and what she got wasn't even a yes. Of course, she was a daughter of Aphrodite. She could get a guy to come over. And he did. Three minutes later, there was a soft, but very urgent, knock on the door.

Piper stood up. She glanced around the cabin. For the first time in a while, she had the place to herself. She looked at her outfit quickly. She had put on a grey sweater that was too big for her, short jeans, and long white stockings. Her hair was messily pulled back, and most of it was covered in a maroon beanie.

One of the benefits of being a drama addict was that you quickly learned what a man liked. Percy had a strange pattern of interests. Of course, he preferred his girls naked and tied up. But when they weren't, he seemed to like the cute ones the most. She had watched Percy ignore most of the sexy, goddess-looking Aphrodite girls in revealing clothes, but totally check out the messily dressed, casual Demeter demigoddesses. So Piper had prepared for that.

She pulled open the door, finding Percy at the other side. His hair was messy and a thin layer of snowflakes had fallen on top of him. "Percy, just who I was hoping to see."

Percy stepped into the cabin, doing the best to look like he didn't want to be there. Of course, he couldn't help but check her out. She looked beautiful that day, even more than she usually did.

"I'd expect so. Saying you told me to come over."

She let out a giggle and sat down on the bed.

"Okay McLean, be real, why did you make me come over here?"

She giggled again, covering her mouth with her sweater sleeve, "Well then, if you want to get into it that quickly, I think we both know why I want you over here." She tilted her head and looked at him, her eyes big and full of innocence.

"What the Hades McLean, I have a girlfriend now."

"Cut it out, Jackson. You probably cheated on me with her. Why can't you cheat on her with me?"

"Wh-B," He paused, struggling to defy her logic, "Because I'm committed to her now. I actually care about her."

She rolled her eyes, "A week without sex with her and you would be crawling here for me to blow you-"

"That's not true-"  
"-And I would." She laid back, staring Percy down.

That caught Percy's attention. "Are you-"

"Percy, I use to think that you and I had something. We don't. Because you don't do relationships. But we both have our needs. We both have our desires. Don't you feel better knowing that I'm here to fill that hole in your life? All I ask is that you fill my holes too."

He rolled his eyes. Piper had a way to make even the most sexual moments cheesy. "So, anytime?"

"Anytime."

"Including now?"

"Especially now."  
Percy grinned. He moved over to the daughter of Aphrodite, this time more intensely checking her out. He climbed on top of her, his hands pulling the sleeves of her sweater up.

Piper pushed her lips against Percy's, smiling when she once again tasted the son of Poseidon.

Percy forced his tongue into her mouth as his hands pulled her short jeans off of her. He parted the kiss just long enough to allow for her to pull her sweater off, and then embraced her again.

Piper pulled her sweater off of her body, revealing the lacy black bra that she had hidden underneath. She blushed, still quite self-conscious about her body.

Percy parted the kiss and began to nip along her neck, traveling down to her collarbone, and then to the base of her breasts.

Compared to other girl's Percy had messed with, Piper had somewhat smaller breasts. Of course, she made up in experience and of course, her near-perfect ass.

Size aside, Piper always served Percy well. And he had a feeling she would do the same this time too.

Piper rolled her head back and let him do his work. His work being unlatching her bra and making circles with his tongue around her nipples. He gave both of them justice, giving her more foreplay than most guys ever did.

He pulled her closer, making small bites and nips at her stomach as he traveled down her body. He made his way to her waist, running his fingers along the fabric of her panties.

Piper ran his hands through his hair, burying them in his scalp. She let out a moan, feeling as he caused friction in her lower regions. The daughter of Aphrodite succumbed her body to his will, wanting all of him.

Percy pulled her lingerie down to her feet, feeling at her now-bare light brown lips. Just as he had suspected, they had become quite wet. He was about to unzip his jeans when he got a better idea.

The first time that he had messed with Piper, he had noticed that there was a chest, buried in the back of the cabin, full of miscellaneous sex toys. He stood up and made his way to the far corner of the cabin, finding that the chest still laid there.

He opened it up, fishing around until he found a nice supply of ropes. Perfect. Piper, who hadn't yet figured out what his end goal was, let out a grin when she saw him come back with the rope.

"Well Mr. Jackson, what exactly would that be for?"

"Oh, Ms. McLean. You've been a very naughty girl, I think it's time for you to get some punishment."

She let out a moan just from his words, feeling herself getting even _more_ turned on. "Y-yes sir."

"Good. Because I think it's time for some disciplinary action."

"Mmm, like what?" She bit her lip, looking up and down his well-defined form.

"Well. First, I need to make sure you don't go anywhere." He crawled back onto the bed,

running the rope through his hands. He unraveled it and began to wrap it around her arms. She tied a rope at the end and made a quick check that she wouldn't be able to break out of the bonds.

Next. he lifted her legs up and did the same thing. Once this was done, he stepped back and admired his work. He grinned and picked up her body, shifting her so that her head was leaning off the side of the bed.

Piper bit her lip, still excited about what he was going to do to her.

Percy unzipped his jeans and slipped his manhood out from where it was confined. He rubbed it, making sure it was as far as it was going. He lightly slapped it against the soft skin of her face, causing Piper to giggle a little.

"Now now, this punishment isn't supposed to be funny, is it?"

She shook her head, one of the few things she could still do in her restrained form, "No sir."

"Exactly. Now lay her head back and open her mouth."

She did exactly as told, now fully understanding his intentions.

He grinned, positioning the head of his manhood in between her two lips. He slowly moved his sex into her, feeling the embrace of her warm mouth.

Percy let out a groan as he moved his manhood into her mouth. He wrapped his hands around the girl's head and pushed his length into her. He paused for a moment, feeling her push her mouth open to get air in. He pushed in further, rolling his head back and letting her throat do the work.

Piper gagged, letting saliva move up her throat and along his manhood. Her eyes rolled back as Percy pushed his manhood further down her throat. He tightened his grip on her mouth, his breaths growing more steady as he grew closer to his climax.

Just as he grew closer to his orgasm, he pulled his hardened manhood out of her throat. She coughed, catching her breath as saliva rolled down her grin.

Percy rubbed his member, using the spit she had put on it as a lubricant.

Piper, after having fully recovered from the intensity, was already ready for another round.

Percy turned to Piper, seeing her tied-up, naked body. He was about to get ready for more when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He fished it out and read the message:

' _Where. The. Hell. Are. You?'_

Percy winced, seeing the message from his girlfriend. He turned back to Piper, knowing that he was going to have to get his lust out of him. He made a last minute decision.

"Sorry Pipes, but I think we're going to have to put our fun on hold." He moved in front of her and began to rub along his length, bringing the heat back to his lower regions.

Piper rolled her eyes, having wanted dearly to have him inside of her. Instead, he was just jerking off to the sight of her.

Only a few seconds later, he felt his orgasm arising. He closed his eyes and released his eyes, shooting spews of his hot seed onto her light-brown skin. He stood back, admiring the appearance of her tied-up, cum-covered appearance.

"Well Pipes, it truly was a good time." He got up to leave, still leaving her tied up.

"Percy? What the Hades? Aren't you going to untie me?"

"What do you mean? I just have to get rid of my girlfriend," He paused, a grin spreading across my face, "I'll make sure to pay you a visit later tonight."


	19. Annabeth

**(A/N) Hey guys, so this will be the last chapter that is posted on this story before the two-part story. I realized I haven't done a solely Annabeth chapter yet, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it**

 **!** Percy Jackson was usually a good liar. After all, he had lived a life full of affairs. Of course, with all the lies in his life, he was bound to not get

away with one of them. And this is what was beginning to happen. It had started way back when Piper had found out that he had been having sex with her _and_ Thalia Grace.

And of course, it had escalated since then. It had gone from two girls to four, to six, and then to a whopping fifteen girls. Needless to say, Percy was in dire need of some carefully treading, or his entire world may come crashing down.

Some girls only wanted what Percy wanted, a one night stand. Others saw their quick affair as a sign that he had feelings for, something that he didn't agree with. There were the few that understood what Percy did and wanted a part of it. They wanted a part of this crazy, messed up affair life. Annabeth Chase was not one of these people.

Percy and Annabeth had known each other for a long time. They had begun dating and had continued for a while. That is until Percy had let it slip that he had had some fun with Thalia. And that was the end of it, so Annabeth thought. Of course, Percy didn't take the breakup well. He still lusted for her body, and he was determined to have her again.

This he did, and after their fun, Annabeth turned up later, pregnant. This was when Percy's life began to flip. He faked a relationship for the holidays, still making sure to get his healthy dose of cheating.

And now, Annabeth and Percy were left in an awkward position. Percy had been dating Hazel for a while, and the two of them grown quite some in their relationship. But Percy had already agreed to be with Annabeth through the pregnancy, something Hazel hated. So, the three had made an agreement.

Every day, Percy had to spend at least an hour with Annabeth. She had to check on her, make sure she was eating, and be there for anything that she needed. For the rest of the day, Percy was free to do whatever he wanted with Hazel.

It was somewhat late at night, and Percy still hadn't made his way over. He was laying with Hazel, who kept trying to make advances on him. As much as Percy wanted to lay with Hazel, he wasn't going to go back on his promise. He bid her a last kiss before crawling out of the bed. He grabbed his shoes, a jacket, and quickly left.

It was a different atmosphere outside. It was late at night, and Percy found that the entire camp was eerily silent, He quickly made his way down the gravel road until he reached the Athena cabin.

He lightly knocked on the door, not knowing whether or not she would be awake. Within a few seconds, a light flickered on in the cabin and Annabeth opened up the door.

"Percy, oh- I didn't think you would come." She had only cracked open the door, so Percy could barely see her.

"Of course I came, why wouldn't I?"

"Never mind. Just, come on in." She stepped away from the door and allowed Percy in.

Percy took a glance around the Athena cabin. He found it the same way he had almost every time. The beds had been mostly pushed to the sides, and most of them were covered in papers and books. It seemed as if the entire cabin was in a moment of hectic frenzy like they all had only a few hours to solve some world ending event.

Except, it always looked like that. In the Athena cabin, people just operated like that.

He moved into the center of the room, his eyes still wandering around, "So, is everything with the pregnancy okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I've felt pretty sick a few mornings. And I think I can notice a bit of a bump."  
He turned to her, "Really?"

She nodded and smiled, "Yeah. It's not much, wanna see?"

"Absolutely!" He said, moving closer to her.

She smiled and lifted up her shirt, revealing her bare stomach skin to Percy.

Once Percy looked at it, he could tell that there was a bump in her stomach. "Oh my god, wow." His hand subconsciously moved onto her stomach as he felt at it.

Annabeth instantly moved her hand to his. Her first reaction was that it was a violation, but of course, it was his child as much as it was hers. She let her hand move onto his, guiding it along her stomach. She looked up into his blue eyes.

Percy looked back at her, examining her stormy grey eyes. "I- I'm sorry-"

Annabeth moved a finger up to Percy's lips, shushing his words. Her finger slipped under his cheek before she pulled it away, tracing it along his cheek.

Percy succumbed to his desires. He pressed his lips to hers, tasting the blonde. She wrapped his hands around him and fell onto the bed, taking him with her. The two interlocked, their arms wrapping around each other in devious ways. His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her body closer to him.

Annabeth hummed into his lips, burying her hands in his black hair. She wrapped her legs around him as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She pushed her own tongue against his, not allowing him immediate access into his mouth.

After a few seconds, she withdrew her tongue and allowed him in.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth, his hands moving down her body.

After a while, the two became restless of the simple making out. Percy moved his fingers to the bottom hem of her shirt, gently pushing it up her stomach. He pulled it over her shoulders and tossed it off to the side.

Underneath, Annabeth wasn't wearing a bra. She let her breasts fall out for Percy to see. Percy grinned and ran his hands along her stomach. He kissed her nipple, rolling his tongue along her sensitive skin.

Annabeth let out a moan, rolling her head back as he did his work. His other hand, the one that wasn't groping her breasts, moved down to her short shorts. He pulled on the hem and brought them down, slipping his fingers under her panties.

He grinned as his fingers reached her lips, stopping before to feel at her hair. He ran his finger along the entrance, feeling the way it convulsed at his touch. He felt her juices, grinning as he began to leave nip marks on her neck.

Annabeth let out a soft moan. Percy always seemed to drive her crazy with lust. She had tried before to separate herself from him. But every time, she became attracted to him again. Percy was like some crazy sex magnet.

"Oh gods- Percy, don't stop-"

Stopping was something Percy didn't plan on doing. Instead, he chose to speed up. He slipped a finger into her, twirling it around while his other fingers massaged her clit. He moved another finger in, thrusting into her at a steady rate. Underneath, he could feel his member hardening by the second.

Annabeth leaned back, closing her eyes as her sensitive insides were explored by the father of her baby. She bit her lip as he pushed another finger into her warm insides, letting him do whatever he pleased to her.

Soon enough, however, Percy was looking for some relief of his own. He unzipped his jeans, letting his confined member spring out. Annabeth let out a gasp, taken back by the large size that she had so dearly missed.

"Wow Percy, this is what every girl at camp has been obsessed with, I get it now."

"I don't fuck every girl at camp."

She rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut, not wanting to ruin the moment. He ran his hand along his meat, his eyes moving along her form.

Percy positioned his length in between her legs and, without a moment of hesitation, pushed it into her core.

Annabeth let out a moan, her lips convulsing against him. Her walls pressed against him as he went further into her, moving in and out of her warm insides.

Percy sped up, rolling his head back while his hands wrapped around the blonde. He groaned out as he picked up the tempo.

Only a few minutes later, the two of them felt their climaxes nearing. Annabeth came first, rolling her head back and letting out an explosive moan as her juices pressed against his cock. Only a few seconds later, Percy pulled out of her insides. With one last groan, he spread his juices all along her stomach.

The two of them laid back, kissing each other and groping one another's bodies. Percy kissed her cheek, infinitely happy that he had remembered to visit Annabeth.


End file.
